Three Weddings and Agent Andy
by queenfluffernutter
Summary: Sequel to "Separate Ways" - picks up where that left off. Title comes from TheOncomingShower! Thank you again!
1. Gwen VS Rhys

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – and that is a loose estimate as they are based on real live folks. That being said, this is for entertainment purposes only. I hope it does what it says it does on the label.**

It had been six months since Gwen and Rhys made their announcement, and their wedding date was roughly two months away.

"I'm a cow," Gwen lamented from her seat on the couch.

"But you're a beautiful cow," Rhys tried to help, knowing nothing he said would be right.

"Not helping." She confirmed, scowling at him.

"Then what would?" He was trying to be supportive, he really was. But for the last four months, he'd had to listen to her changing her mind endlessly on such varied topics as the colors of the wedding (how could she _possibly_ wear white now!) to what theme to make the nursery (no, Rhys, 'green' is not a theme – it's a color. And no, 'trees' is not a theme either, can you please stop trying to help now?). Frankly, he was tired of the whole situation and ready for it all to be over.

"Rhys..." Gwen's tone changed considerably."Do you still have those sticky buns that Ianto and Erin brought by?"

Hoping that sugar would switch her mood, he looked in the cabinet and found the white wax paper box. "Looks like there's just the one."

She flashed her most pitiful look at him before breaking into a giant grin. "You spoil me, Rhys Williams."

Handing her the box and a napkin, he sat down beside her. "You deserve it, Gwen Cooper."

She put her head on his shoulder and he could feel her jaw working the snack. Gwen supposed she was lucky to have a man like him around. Though he could be thick, he was truly the sweetest man she had ever met. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her – as he had proven more than one night by going out and trying to fill her odd craving requests (yes, Rhys, Flake and peanut butter – but _not_ the crunchy kind like we have here). She supposed she didn't deserve him sometimes, but the past was past and she had moved on.

Rhys was now flipping channels, something that had, as of late, really begun to drive Gwen bonkers. She had tried her best to bite her tongue, but it just didn't happen. "Rhys, love, can you just not?"

"But how am I going to find anything to watch?" He sighed, ceasing momentarily from the whirl-wind pace he had set for himself.

Gwen returned the sigh, holding the pastry with one hand and gesturing. "We get a TV Times. You could use that, maybe?"

"You want me to hunt that up and spend time looking for the right page, then?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She nodded, her own eyebrows hidden by her bangs. "You could."

"I am _not _wasting good time to do that when I can change around until I find something, Gwen." He had to put his foot down at some point, and now seemed as good a time as any.

She turned to the man sharing the couch with her and covered his hands with hers as best she could. "Rhys, love, please don't take this the wrong way when I say what I am about to say." She waited for him to nod, but only got a blank stare. "If you _don't _get up and get the listings and use that to find something to watch, I will feed you to a Weevil. And I say this with nothing but love." She nodded to show him that this was no joke.

Rhys got the sudden impression that he should _not_ laugh at her no matter how amusing she was being and he tried to bite it back, but failed miserably. Peals of laughter rolled from the man, and he was unable to stop it. Gwen's face began to twitch a bit, and not in a good way. "Gwen, maybe you should calm down," he tried to soothe her by rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, maybe, Rhys, you should try _not bossing me around! _How about you carry this bowling ball around for a while? I think it's just about your turn!" She plucked his hand from her and slapped it away. "It's either that or you get to take care of this thing for nine months without me!"

She was just getting geared up, he knew, so he was grateful to hear the phone ring. Throwing himself across the room, he answered the cordless, "Hello?"

"Rhys? How are things?" Jack's voice came clearly over the handset.

The man let himself sigh and held the receiver slightly from his ear to share the rant Gwen was currently on. He could hear Jack chuckle as he returned it to his ear. "That answer it for you?"

"Sorry to hear that. Do you think I could talk to her?" Rhys was sure he could hear Jack wincing on the other end of the phone.

"Be my guess," Rhys pressed the phone into her hand before walking into the bedroom to hide.

"What?!" She blurted into the phone roughly, angry that someone had interrupted her.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Jack spoke to her softly, hoping it would work to change her mind. He was not disappointed.

"Oh, Jack!" She broke down. "Rhys is being mean!"

"How?" He knew if he could sympathize with her enough that he could talk to 'Proper Gwen' rather than 'Batshit-Crazy-with-Baby-Hormones Gwen'.

"He's flipping the channels and trying to find something to watch!" She sobbed into the phone.

"Should I bring over our copy of TV Times?" Jack was trying to be helpful.

Gwen pulled her face away from the receiver and yelled into the bedroom. "See Rhys?! Jack said he'll bring you the schedule!" She stage whispered into the phone. "Thank you. What was it that you needed again? You didn't call just to bust Rhys did you?"

"No, no," Jack came back to reality with her. "I wanted to know if you guys were up for some company tonight. Joey has been asking for his 'Ant Gwen' and 'Unca Reese'. We'll bring takeaway."

The woman's mouth began to water at the thought of a spicy curry and she answered before consulting Rhys, knowing he wouldn't mind. "Please do!"

"Okay then, we'll be there around six." Jack smiled, hoping she could hear it in his voice.

"Yay!" Gwen clapped. "See you then!" She hung up and tip-toed toward where she knew Rhys would be hiding from her. "Jack and Susan and the kids are bringing dinner." She leaned in the doorway. "I'm sorry about that back there."

Looking up from where he sat on the bed reading, Rhys smiled. "I know, and I love you for it. Come over here, Gwen Cooper."

She crossed to the bed and flopped into his arms. "I love you too. Why do you put up with me?"

"That's simple," he had, indeed, thought and thought on that from the moment he met her. "It's because _you _ are my _everything._"


	2. Jack VS Andy

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – and that is a loose estimate as they are based on real live folks. That being said, this is a fictional work – don't believe me when I tell you that I have Captain Jack handcuffed to my wall, it's only a wonderful delusion I am having this week...**

"Do you really think so?" Jack asked Ianto as they stood on the perception filter watching pedestrians in the Plass.

"Why not? He's been wanting to join for a while – since he figured out Gwen was connected to us. We should give him a shot," Ianto argued for his suggestion for a new team member.

"All right – if you can get one other person to agree with you," Jack gave in, crossing his arms on his chest.

Ianto reached to an inside pocket and, pulling out a piece of paper, popped it open. "Here, then." He handed it over to Jack.

"What's this?" He scanned the paper and saw it had been signed by Gwen. And it was a glowing recommendation for her former partner. "Sneaky, Mr. Jones."

"I prefer efficient." He smiled over at his friend. "So, how goes the wedding plans on your end?"

Jack rolled his eyes at the very thought. "Ianto, there are days I want to shoot myself to get it over with. And then, I remember that I can come back."

The Welshman laughed. "I know the feeling. If I have to taste one more bit of cake, I am going to scream. I mean, it's cake right? Do different shapes taste different to _you_? They do Erin." He rubbed his temples as he talked.

"Has she asked your opinion on colors?" Jack's shoulder sagged under the weight of the question. "Yesterday I swear Susan showed me three of the same color white and _swore_ there was a big change in each one."

"She hasn't asked, but I _did_ stop her from having bridesmaids that could have doubled as cupcakes in the London Pride march. They can thank me later." Ianto took a step off the stone.

Jack followed him. "Make sure you tell Taryn then."

"Is she making it back, then?" Hearing that, he knew Erin would be glad to have her in the wedding party.

" I sure hope so – I tried to contact the Doctor, but haven't heard. If she doesn't show up, I'll _never_ hear the end of it."

"Well, look on the bright side of all of this – after Gwen's and Tosh's – not to mention ours – Joey will all but he a professional ring bearer." He clapped him on the shoulder and they shared a laugh as they walked to the small chip stand they knew Andy was prone to frequenting for lunch.

As if on cue, there he was. They flanked him before speaking as they had practiced. "Andy, I need to talk to you." Jack used his professional voice.

"Shu...sure..." Andy stammered out. He couldn't remember _any_ member of Torchwood other than Gwen approaching him.

"Let's go back to the Hub." Ianto's turn to talk. He and Jack were enjoying this way too much and knew they would catch an earful if the girls found out what they had done. They knew how much Andy desperately wanted to be a part of Torchwood, and, though they were in agreement that he would be a welcome addition, that didn't mean they weren't going to make him work for it.

"Oh...okay," he croaked out, falling into step behind them.

Jack unlocked the door to the tourist office and the three of them entered. Ianto made a big show of locking back up before disengaging the passage door to the inner workings of Torchwood proper. They passed a look between them, trying to hold back a laugh as Andy's eyes grew wide.

"This way," Jack was back to his 'no-nonsense' demeanor.

After following a more complicated path than was necessary, they came to the main room of the Hub. There was little activity as Tosh and Owen were at lunch in the conference room and Gwen had a day off. Jack led the way to his office with Ianto bringing up the rear. Once inside, Andy was offered a seat, which he gratefully accepted to hide his shaking knees.

"I'll bet you're wondering why you're here," Jack perched on the edge of his desk like an interrogator in one of those old cop shows.

"Well, yeah," the mood lifted a bit with that one admission.

"We need more people for Torchwood," Ianto cut in.

"And Gwen and Ianto suggested you," Jack explained.

"Thanks," Andy tucked in, earning a nod of recognition from the younger man.

"I've reviewed your records and can't see a single reason _not_ to put you on our payroll," back to Jack.

"So what do you say?" And again from Ianto.

Andy's eyes lit up like those of a child on Christmas. But his voice remained calm and cool - almost as if he had practised this very moment over and over in his apartment, alone. "I could give it a go, I suppose..."

Ianto and Jack traded a nod and wordlessly welcomed him with a handshake before leading him back up and through the tourist office.

"Be here tomorrow morning - early," Jack instructed.

"Can do." He ducked out the door and tried to casually walk away. Once he thought he was out of view, Andy began to jump around, doing a victory dance and pumping the air in triumph.

Behind the counter, watching him, Ianto turned to Jack. "You let him off easy."

Jack cracked his trademark grin. "Wait until orientation."


	3. Erin VS Susan

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – and did you know how hard it is to plan four fictional weddings and a fictional baby shower?! Man-oh-Jeez!**

"It _could_ work," Erin stuck the end of her pen in her mouth as she thought.

"I dunno – I've always been a bit flitzy about live birds at wedding ceremonies," Susan snarled her lip a bit.

"Then it's a good thing this isn't _your_ wedding," the younger woman pointed out with a light laugh.

"Point taken." Susan smiled. "So – have you picked out colors?"

"I was thinking light blue and dark blue. Not that it matters, but so you think that's too much?"

"No, actually, I think that would be pretty. So much, in fact, that those were the colors that _I_ had picked out..." She swiveling the notebook she had been writing around to show her friend the entry there.

This was proving to not be so easy after all. The two women were similar enough that their tastes were winding together.

"Well," Erin said at last, "one of us has got to do something different."

"Agreed. Susan conceded. "You keep the blues; I'll t hink of something else."

"Are you going to give me a hint of what you're thinking?"

Susan thought for a moment, looking at the ceiling. "How about a theme wedding?"

"For you – that would work. For me – not so much." Erin leafed through a book of wedding arrangements as she spoke, but not really seeing anything.

"I give up!" The older woman tossed the magazine she was reading in the air and scooted away from the table. "I'm so sick of this that I'm tempted to talk Jack into just going to Vegas to get married by an Elvis impersonator! By the time we get through with airfare for my family and all this _stuff_ you have to have, it would certainly be cheaper!"

"Now _that_ would be you!" The mental image now resting in her brain was indeed a sight to behold. She even imagined Jack in his own sequined jumpsuit – Susan's hair teased into a beehive. It was all too much and she began a giggle that easily turned into full-blown laughter.

"What?" Susan turned from where she was getting a drink out of the fridge.

Holding her side, Erin tried to form words, but wasn't sure that she would be understood. "Can't...too much! Beehives! Uh-huh-huh..." The last was her best Elvis impression – and that was off by quite a long shot.

Susan was forced to shake her head at her roommate. This whole wedding thing planning was getting to the both of them. She decided to switch gears for a bit. "What are we going to do for Gwen's baby shower?" We sent the invites out last month and still haven't picked any games."

Erin, grateful for the distraction, rubbed her eyes and pushed aside the book she had been browsing and pulled the empty legal pad next to her closer. "Well, I can go online and get a few that we played at one of my friend's that were fun."

"Yeah, I know a few, but I don't know what the custom in around here. I'm afraid I only know 'American" games..." Susan popped the top of the cola she held.

"Doesn't Gwen have a little sister?" Erin remembered her saying something about it once.

"Yeah – Anwen, I think. I can ask Jack. If I remember right, she works at Torchwood Four," she made a mental note to talk to him when he got home.

"Where's Torchwood Four?" In the few months since they had announced their engagment, Ianto had taken another chance at explaining to Erin all about Torchwood. This time, it had gone well and no Retcon had been administered. She even stopped by to play with Myfawnwy from time to time – the pterodactyl had really taken a liking to her.

"San Antonio, actually. Found that out _after_ we moved here, of course."

"Of course."

"That's always the way." She looked down at a bridal guide briefly before deliberately setting her drink on the face of the woman on the cover. "Seriously, Erin, do you think Jack would consider Vegas?"

"You'd have to ask Jack, but I can almost bet I know what his answer would be." Again, the image rushed to her mind. This time left Erin wheezing as she fell off the couch, clutching her side.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about that again?" Susan offered her friend a hand up.

Erin waved her off, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Maybe not."


	4. Nikki VS Andy

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – and here is your first chapter, Nicole, dear. Enjoy it!  
**

There was a knock at the door and Nicole went to answer it, having to step over a block tower as she did so. Joey looked up at her as she walked by, smiling.

"One moment!" She opened the door and smiled. Standing there was a man wearing a pair of jeans with a striped polo, a jacket open over the shirt. His hands were jammed in his pockets; his brown, puppy-dog eyes making her almost melt. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah," the man on the other side stammered. "Is Jack here?"

"He and Susan stepped out – I'm Nicole. I'm the Nanny." She smiled at him, mortified that she was rambling, but not knowing how to stop.

"Well, uh, Nicole, can you tell him that I came by?" He stepped from the doorway and started back to the street.

"Who do I tell him?" Nicole called after him.

The young man turned. "Oh, uh, I forgot." He made a face and went back to talk to her. "I'm Andy. I work with Jack – he's kind of my boss."

"So you work at the tourist office?" She found that she was twirling her hair around her first finger and stopped abruptly.

"Yeah," he spoke the word slowly. "And I needed to talk to Jack."

"At eight-o-clock?" Nicole arched an eyebrow at the absurdity of the situation.

"Yeah. It's about the...bro..shures..." He was searching for the words.

"Okay then, I'll tell him you stopped by." Nicole let him off the hook.

"Have him call me." Andy turned back to the street, wondering if that sounded as awful as he thought it did.

"I can do that. Have a nice night, Andy." She watched him walk down to the curb before shutting the door and leaning against it. "Way to go, Nikki! Such a dork!"

Joey looked up at her and agreed. "Dork."

"Thanks, shorty." She went to sit with the toddler. "Did you see him, though? Bless!"

The boy crawled into her lap. "Nick." He brushed his chubby hand on her cheek.

"What is it, Danger?" She had taken to calling him by his middle name – it fit him too well not to.

"Loves." He put his head on her shoulder.

She patted his back. "Loves you too." She had been working for Susan for three months now, and the kid was starting to grow on her. Tallulah too. She had her moments, but what pre-teen didn't? She imagined it was really hard to leave behind an entire country – family and friends. But she was adjusting. Susan had said that she was doing better here than she had back home. Lulu had told her that it was because she knew about European history from Eddie Izzard. Nicole had laughed, wondering if he would find it funny to know that he was responsible for someone's education.

Joey shifted in her arms, trying to get comfortable. She looked at the clock. It was near his bedtime. "Danger, let's give you a bath. How would that be?"

The boy's eyes lit up and he started bouncing. She got up and he followed her into the bathroom. She ran the water and had just placed him in when she heard the key in the lock.

"We're home!" Jack hollered, which was followed by the sound of Susan slapping his arm.

"The baby could be asleep!" She scolded in a hushed whisper. "Why do you have to holler?"

Nicole laughed to herself. "We're taking a bath!"

"Both of you?" Jack's face appeared in the doorway. "What did I say about no girls over?"

"Haha," Nicole voice was flat, despite the fact that she found it hard not to flirt with her boss. He had the type of personality that made every word he said sound as if her were flirting. "Oh! Andy came by."

She picked up a cup on the side of the bathtub and dumped water over Joey's head.

Jack wrinkled his nose. "What did he want?"

"He didn't say – he wants you to call him." She soaped the child's hair.

"Thanks for the message." He stepped in and looked down at the bathtub. "Doesn't she give you any toys?"

"Toys," the boy repeated. "Toystoystoystoystoys."

Jack chuckled.

"Thanks for that." Nicole sighed.

He shrugged. "Didn't know he was going to do that..." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and made a face of apology.

"Get out, Mr. Harkness." Nicole was only half kidding. There was something about the man that always got the boy riled up. "I'll bring him into you when we're done here."

"Fine." Jack took being kicked out better than she thought he would.

"All right, Danger, let's get you all clean!"

"Clean!"


	5. Wedding One, Part One

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – sorry this one is so long. This is only the first part, too. I had to cut it or it would have been much worse. There are a few things going on here. I tried to keep as much to the real story as I could in my little AU universe. Hope you enjoy it!**

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" Jack heard the panic in her voice before his eyes had adjusted fully, and found himself falling out of bed and stumbling down the hall. "WHO THE _HELL_ DID THIS?! _HOW_ DID THIS HAPPEN?!" The cry continued as Jack made his way to the top of the stairs. "HOW _FLIPPIN'_ LONG WAS I ASLEEP?!"

"What is going on down there?" Jack gruffed. "Nikki, are you okay?" He peered down the steps at the young woman, still rubbing his eyes.

Nicole appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "If you would consider _this_ to be okay!" She made a sweeping motion to indicate her full body.

"What the hell happened to you? You weren't like that last night, were you?" Jack almost fell down the stairs trying to get to her.

"Yeah, Jack, I was hiding it _very_ well," Nikki snarked back, surprising him.

"This is _not_ good!" Jack ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at her expanded waist. "I need to make a call, can you..." Jack was cut off by a scream from upstairs that sent him scrambling back up on his hands and feet.

"JACK!!" Susan's voice cut through the air and scared him so badly that his heart almost stopped.

He reached the door, out of breath, to find her standing by the bed, her arms held out by her sides, in the same condition he had found Nicole in. "Oh, hell!" He slapped his forehead with his palm and sighed. "Susan, try to stay calm – I'm going to call Toshiko and see if we can find out what happened."

"There had better be a _damn_ good explanation, Jack Harkness! I _know_ I didn't go to bed pregnant! I would have remembered that, I think!" her eyes burned with a fire that was more than a warning to him.

"And neither did I, while we are tallying up!" Nicole's voice called from the doorway.

Susan looked up top see their nanny waddling in her direction, the nightshirt she was wearing as strained as Susan's own. "Not you too."

Nicole only nodded, hands on her hips.

"That's it! You find out _right now_ what is going on before I am forced to kill you!" She was jabbing her pointer finger in his chest as she spoke. "And _you_ get to explain it to Tallulah..."

Jack felt himself go pale as he realized that someone was going to have to explain to the pre-teen what was going on. Maybe he could ship her off to...dammit! There was nowhere to send her and, worse yet, it was the day Gwen and Rhys were getting married. And Susan was in the wedding party. "Susan, dear, I need to make a phone call to get those answers." He talked as if he were verbally defusing a bomb. "You and Nikki sit tight, okay?"

They nodded in confused unison in his direction before sitting on the bed. Jack shook his head as he picked his cell up off the dresser and found the number he needed to dial, casting looks in the women's direction as he scrolled, afraid that they may just explode. "Owen!" he barked to the person who answered.

"Not now, Jack, I'm having a bit of a crisis." The medic's voice sounded strained and Jack mind jumped to the worst thing that it could think of.

"Listen, I have a bit of a situation here too." He rubbed the ear that was free, eyes never leaving the bed. "It doesn't have to do with Tosh looking as though she is about nine months pregnant, does it?"

There was silence. "Well, you're half right."

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Well..."

"Owen, please tell me that it isn't you."

There was a long-suffering sigh before the man on the other end spoke again. "I'd be lying if I said that, Jack."

"Jesus, Owen, what the _hell_ did this?" Jack resisted the urge to just throw the phone against the wall and scream.

"As far as Tosh can tell, it was a Nostrovite. Had a good look at the file on them this morning when she went 'round to the Hub this morning. Nasty creatures."

"I am _fully_ aware of what they are capable of – who do you think gathered the data? Dammit! How could this have even happened?" Jack thought out loud. "Owen, did you go anywhere that you could have been bitten?"

"Not that I can think of." Owen looked over at Tosh, who made a face as she mouthed 'Weevil'. "Oh wait! There _was_ that one suspected Weevil sighting that never panned out. I think I got a bit of a scratch in the alley way..."

"A scratch? That's not a bite."

"No, but there was a bloke that was helping me out. He bumped me into the bin out back when I was running by. I thought that was where the scratch came from, but it easily could have been his teeth – it happened so fast..."

"Shit, Owen. Can you come look at the cases we have here?"

"Nothing doing, Harkness. I am _not_ leaving the flat today." There was the sound of Owen placing his hand over the speaker for a moment. "No, Tosh, I don't bloody care if it _is_ Gwen's wedding day; I don't think she'd appreciate me showing her up!"

Jack bit back a laugh. "Should we come to you, then?"

"Okay, but only if you promise not to laugh. I look hideous!" Tosh could be heard laughing in the background.

"We'll be over in a it. Is there anything you need?"

"Could you make a stop for chips?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure thing." Jack hung up, wondering where Susan kept the camera. This was going to make a great picture for the Torchwood scrapbook.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen was biting her nails as she looked in the mirror, thinking that she very closely resembled a woman who had swallowed a beach ball preinflated, when there was a knock on the door.

"Gwennie?" A familiar voice called through the door.

"What is it, _Anwen_?" It was her little sister coming to check on her at her mother's insistence, no doubt.

"Mum wants to know if you're doing all right after that chase that we dragged you on," the younger sister pushed the door open. "Wow! You're beautiful!" For once, Anwen was being truthful to her sister. She had never seen her look so beautiful.

"You're just saying that so I don't hit you – which I should, since you dragged me all over Cardiff trying to confuse me so that I couldn't phone Rhys and just tell him where I was. You're lucky that Jack and the rest didn't think that it was related to Torchwood..." Gwen was only half joking.

"Yeah, well, good thing they knew about the custom." She picked at the ruffle on her shoulder instead of looking at the older Cooper sister. "No, really, Gwen, I hope that I'm that beautiful when I get hitched." The awe in her voice was evident.

"Thank you." This was the first time in a long time that Gwen could remember the two of them being friendly. It almost made her cry, but she remembered how long it had taken to get her make-up perfect. Besides, she didn't think that the eyeliner was waterproof. Instead, she pulled her into a hug, avoiding touching cheeks and thus, smearing make-up jobs. "It seems even Torchwood can't mess that up."

The two shared a laugh over the fact that both were employed by the agency and had seen more than their share of mishaps. This would be the perfect circumstances if there ever were to be one.

"Don't jinx it." Anwen quickly corrected. "The day isn't half over yet."

"You're right," Gwen hugged her again, still fighting back the urge to cry – this was the last time they would ever be called the 'Cooper sisters' and the last names be correct.

"Sometimes even little sisters are," another familiar vice advised, smiling as he saw them embracing.

Releasing Anwen, she turned. "Jack!" She pulled her boss as close to her as she could. She didn't worry about getting her make-up on his suit jacket.

He chuckled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You look beautiful, Princess."

"That's what Anwen was just telling me," she told the man in front of her in a groomsman's tux.

"Well, it was the truth." He looked around for the other Cooper female, but she had gone, feeling she was intruding.

"Oh, stop it," she playfully chided as she looked around for a brief moment before going back to Jack's comforting embrace. "Jack, I'm scared." she admitted.

He looked down at her. "Don't be; you are marrying a great guy who really loves you."

"Is it wrong to say that marrying him is scarier than having this baby?" She rubbed the bump to emphasize.

"Not at all – you have butterflies is all," Jack assured her. "It will be fine – trust me."

"It's a damn sight more than butterflies and you know it, Jack." She was quiet for a moment. "You know, there was a time there when I thought of leaving Rhys for someone else."

"Not now, Gwen," Jack sighed, knowing what was coming next. "It's your wedding day."

"And that's exactly why you'll hear me out." She watched Jack adopt his listening stance, legs apart, arms crossed on chest before speaking again. "You know that when I first came to Torchwood that I had feelings for you. And I think that there was some confusion with you as well." Jack nodded in affirmation, not wanting to butt in. "Then you got with Ianto and I forgot all of my silly notions. I was happy to see the two of you happy, though, so that worked out."

"Thank you," Jack leaned to kiss her on the cheek, sure she was done.

Gwen leaned away from his advance. "And you have to know also that you broke my heart into a million pieces when you met Susan and started dating her."

His face filled with shock and he almost lost his balance. "What?"

"Jack, don't get me wrong – I love Rhys, I really do, but I love you too. If you weren't taken, I'm not sure that I would be here right now." She looked at her hands to keep from looking in his eyes at the truth she may have found there. "But that's not the case now, is it? And to add to it, _now_ that wonderful man of mine and I are having a baby together."

There was a heavy silence in the room as she paused, not saying the next sentence that she had wanted to. Jack could feel it hanging in the air, and tried to ignore it the best he could, but he felt he should at least answer to what she had just admitted to him. "Gwen, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. And, I have to admit, I fell in love. But not the kind of love that you deserve. That is the kind of love that I have seen Rhys give to you again and again with the way he gives you room to do your job without asking too many questions – the way he packs you a lunch some days when he thinks you might get too wrapped up in what you are doing to grab more than a donut and one of those fabulous cups of coffee that Ianto is famous for. I have seen it in his eyes when he watches you cross a room. Gwen, as much as I feel for you, my eyes would still wander – they wander when I am with Susan. The difference is that you want a forever and Susan understands that that isn't always possible. To be having a baby with him is the best thing that could have happened to the both of you; that baby is going to have the best home and the most loving parents. Don't worry." He stroked her arms lightly as he talked, wanting her to feel the words he was saying were truth. He sighed heavily and kissed her forehead before turning to leave. "Do you want me to send anyone in here?"

"You know, really, I could use a look at my Bridesmaids to be sure they are all as perfect as me," she blotted her eyes gently.

Jack stalled. "They're as perfect as can be, trust me." He toyed with a bit of lace that had hooked itself under the veil's tiara.

Gwen sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God! I really thought by now that aliens would have invaded."

"Touch wood, Gwen Cooper!" Jack teased, knocking on the door frame himself. "You don't want that! You start that kind of luck at your wedding and all manner of alien species are going to be wondering where their invitations are when it comes time for the rest of us to get hitched!"

Gwen had to laugh at the thought of a brigade of Weevils and Blowfish lined up with engraved invitations to see Jack Harkness get married. "You're right," she reached out to knock lower on the door frame than he had.

"I frequently am," he boasted, puffing his chest. "Just like I am right about Rhys being the luckiest bastard on the face of the Earth today."

"Jack," she warned, feeling the sting of tears coming to her eyes again. She always knew that she would tell him how she really felt, but she had never expected him to feel the same way. Gwen Cooper was sure it had been nothing more than the grown-up equivalent of a school-girl crush, but now she had bigger doubts. Damn him for loving her back!

"No, Gwen, you got to have your say, let me finish with mine." He held her hands in his and studied them as he spoke, rubbing his thumbs over her nails. "If circumstances have been different, who knows?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him, no longer caring if any of the make-up she was wearing was waterproof. "Oh, Jack..."

"Rhys is getting to marry _my_ princess – the lucky lucky sod!" He griped her hands a bit too tightly and she tried to yank them away, scaring the both of them a bit. His response was a sad smile, unable to quite put any of his other feelings into words. It certainly wasn't lack of love for Susan; it was that he had an equal, yet differently powerful love for Gwen. But he couldn't dwell on that now – he needed to stay focused and on the lookout for the Nostrovites who were causing the very problem that Jack was trying to keep Gwen from finding out this very moment. "I'm sorry – just feeling a little nostalgic is all. You know I was married before, right?"

Gwen was surprised. "No, I didn't." She wanted to know more, but didn't press. She didn't need to.

"She was beautiful." He reached to touch Gwen's skirt lightly, as if he were seeing the past. "And young." Lost in that memory, he looked through the woman in front of him for a moment. He felt the fabric between his finger and thumb as he thought. She looked down at his hands, how gently they worked at the dress material. When he realized what he was doing, he gave her a slight smile and continued, but never moved his hand. "We had three beautiful children."

"Oh, Jack, this must be hard for you." Her hand covered his. "When was it?" She was hungry to know anything about him, but didn't want to push him away.

"It was in the early 1900's – in America." He slipped back again, a smile on his face at the memory. "I worked in a coal mine. Hard, honest work." The smile faded, traded for a deep frown that creased his forehead with pain. "Then I lost my son." He looked into Gwen eyes now, demanding her full attention. "I left her that night." He waited for a reaction, and found her looking at him with a mix of shock and pity, unable to speak. "I was a coward then, Gwen."

She asked the next question that she new he wanted to hear. "So, are they all gone now?'

He cracked his trademark smile. "Not exactly. Both of my sons, yes – but that will have to be explained later. And I lost their mother a year or so back – she had dementia, but still remembered me. I think it helped that I had hardly changed since the last time she saw me. But I still have a daughter that's living."

"And now you're going to tell me that the Harkness line lives on with your grandchildren and a few great grandchildren?" Her hand was rubbing his, even though she didn't realize it.

"No. Nothing like that at all."

"Of course not, the more prevalent 'Harkness Loner Gene' won out, then?"

"You tell me – your sister works with my daughter." There was the return of the devilish glint in his blue eyes.

"Who is..." Gwen thought about the Christmas card she had gotten from Anwen last year and how there was a woman there that she could not quite shake the feeling that she knew. And now she knew why – the woman had the same intense stare that Jack did in their own card. "It's Andi."

Jack nodded, pride bursting from the nod itself. "I rescued her that time when we went to the dance hall. I swore Tosh to secrecy. By the time you got there, I had already told Andrea where to meet me. I set her up with Torchwood Four."

"Ahh, being the good father works for you," Gwen assured him.

"If by 'good' you mean leaving her mother to fend for herself and two small children until they grew up and then sweep in and help, then, yes..." he looked at the floor. "But let's not talk about that. We have a wedding to get to!" He hugged her once more and opened the door. "They're expecting you."

"And you're sure there are no problems out there? You've taken care of everything?" Her big brown eyes begged him to tell her the truth, but he found that he just couldn't.

"As beautiful as in could _ever_ be, Princess. Now, let's take you to your prince." Jack offered her his arm, which she gladly took, and they left to meet her father.

"Thank you, Jack."

"No, thank _you_, Gwen."


	6. Wedding One, Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – of which I am adding more. Oh! I need more Torchwood personnel if anyone is interested – just send me a message, ya'll...**

"Well, honey, let's get this party started," Gwen's dad took her arm over his.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her father's attempt to be hip – and made a mental note to ask Anwen not to play her music so loud when she was at their parent's house. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Seems to be something in the water," her father casually remarked as the music started. Gwen frowned, confused at his remark, but noticed that Tosh rushing into the foyer where Geriant Cooper stood with his daughter.

"Please, Gwen, don't be alarmed by the wedding party," she spoke as calmly as she could.

"I spoke to soon, didn't I?" The bride hung her head.

Tosh smiled wanly. "Just don't worry; Owen's working on the problem right now."

"Okay then," she drew a deep breath, "I'm ready. No – wait!" she stopped her friend and co- worker with a hand on her arm. "What is it so that I can be ready?" She let her arm slip from her father's.

The other woman bit her lip before answering. "Uh, well, you see..." Tosh rushed all her words together. "Susanappearstobeaspregnantasyou."

"What?" Gwen was not sure she had heard her right.

"Susan appears to be as pregnant as you," Tosh spaced the words carefully.

"_How_ did this happen?" Her tone was flat and defeated sounding.

"Gwen, darling, surely you know the answer to that," Mr. Cooper put in, not quite following what was going on.

"Dad..." The bride's tone was one of warning.

"Sorry..." He withdrew from the conversation and began to look around the room to avoid adding anything further.

She turned back to Tosh. "Explain later."

"Right. Go out there and knock them dead." Tosh patted her on the arm. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks." Gwen sighed again. She should have expected it, she guessed. "And thanks for the warning."

Tosh smiled and nodded before heading back into the church and taking her seat.

Father and daughter heard the music start again and Gwen reached for her father's arm once again, as they had rehearsed. In silence, they walked down the aisle. The butterfly feeling was beginning in her stomach again, and Gwen fought the urge to just run. Reaching the altar, she looked over at Rhys, who was smiling from ear to ear, before looking past him to Jack. Jack, who had gone to see Gwen and known about Susan then, but had said nothing in warning to Gwen. Jack, who had confused her even more about marrying Rhys. Jack, whom she was going to _murder_ when this day was over.

When she found the courage, she looked over at Susan and saw that, like her, she looked like she had swallowed a watermelon whole. Susan could only smile weakly in apology.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Rhys Alun Williams and Gwen Elizabeth Cooper in matrimony, which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused, looking from Gwen to Rhys to Jack, but got no answer. This was mainly because, rather than listening to what the officiate had been saying, Gwen was looking at Rhys in his tux. She couldn't, however, help but see Jack standing just behind him – and noticed his eyes were on her.

_Jeez, Gwen! Snap out of it! Of course he's looking at you - everyone is looking at you!Today is all about you and Rhys and he can't very well look at Rhys now, can he?_ She tried to turn away, she really did; she was trying to listen to what was being said, but she just couldn't.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" She heard through her haze before faintly hearing her father answer and letting go of her arm to take his seat. She noticed Jack's head turn to look out the doors she had just come through, and, without thinking, she followed his gaze. Standing there was Owen, looking around for the rest of the Torchwood staff. Spotting Tosh, he nodded to Jack before claiming his seat. Gwen turned back to the man that was performing the ceremony.

"Rhys Alun Williams, do you take Gwen Elizabeth Cooper for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony?" The ceremony continued, only to stop again she Gwen was caught watching Jack talking across her to Susan.

"Not...Owe...En..." Jack mouthed, and the bride found herself repeating it out loud.

"What wasn't Owen?" Rhys asked Gwen, flustered.

"_I don't know_," she whispered roughly back.

"Then why did you say it?" He asked, equally rough.

"I was repeating Jack!"

The groom turned to his groomsman. "What isn't Owen?"

Surprised that he had been caught, Jack's mouth worked like a fish out of water. "Nothing – er – no one was Owen," he sputtered.

"Wasn't Owen Owen?" Rhys asked, clearly confused by the conversation.

"Owen _is_ Owen," Gwen answered, as if this were a completely sane and normal conversation to her.

"Excuse me," another voice cut in, "can we finish this maybe?"

"Sorry," the three of them chorused.

The ceremony picked up where it left off. "Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Rhys held Gwen's hands in his and swallowed. "I..."

"Uh, look, do you think I could go to the Ladies?" She half-smiled and looked down at her belly.

"Gwen..."Rhys pleaded with both his words and his eyes. He wanted this wedding to be done – for Gwen to be his and Torchwood to be secondary.

"Rhys." She began to dance in place and look back at the doors.

"Go on..." He looked around the room, shoulders falling, as she dashed down the aisle, Susan and Jack on her heels.

The burst through the doors at the back of the room one right after the other. "What was all that about?" She demanded to know, fire in her words as well as her eyes.

"_That_ wasn't Owen," Jack paced and pointed into the chapel.

"I gathered that much. How do you know?" Gwen was livid at that point. All she really wanted to do was get married and get on with it. She felt she owed Rhys that much.

"Uh..." Susan looked away from her. "Owen looks like you and me."

"What?!" Gwen dropped her flowers. "You're kidding – right?"

Jack shook his head and pulled out the digital camera he had in his pocket. He flipped through the pictures stored and showed her one of Owen – he was indeed very swollen – and unhappy. Gwen held back a laugh as she tried to ask what they were going to do.

"Easy – call Tosh out. The fake Owen will come with her," Susan answered, looking at Jack.

He was speechless for a moment. "That could work," he agreed.

"Of course it will, Jack. Sometimes the easiest answer is the best. No need to be so complicated." She was rubbing her stomach absently, Gwen noticed. It made her wonder if the two of them would have any children. A small pang of jealously hit her and she pushed it away with an addition to the plan.

"We could..." Her suggestion was cut off by the bathroom doors being thrown open and Nicole's voice screeching.

"No, Katie! I can't come out tonight because I have to work...or, more to the point, I can't come out tonight now as something just came up this morning and I can't get out of it, which I have _tried_ to do...no! I am _not _sleeping with my boss...yes, I _know_ you think he's cute...fine then. Meet me at the house..." she clicked her phone off and almost ran into Jack, who didn't see her until it was almost too late. "I was just...Katie...oh, nevermind!" She pushed he phone into her pocket roughly and put her hands on her hips. "Are we _any_ closer to fixing this? I was supposed to go out with Katie tonight – which, as you may have heard – she is not about to let me out of. And then there's Andy. He's kinda freaking out a little right now..." She wrinkled her nose and looked a little smug.

"Yeah – Andy – forgot about him," Jack tried his smirk on her, but found it didn't work. "Don't worry – we've almost got it fixed."

"You better!" She jabbed her finger at him, making him jump back. "I don't care if I _do_ work for you! This wasn't in the contract that I signed!"

"Whoa – back down there, Nikki," Jack tried to use a soothing voice. "You didn't sign a contract."

"I. Hate. You." Nicole glared at him.

Jack felt suddenly very small. "Listen, Nik, we know what it is. And now that we know 'what', we can work on the 'why' and fix it." He walked slowly toward her. "It does no good to be upset; just relax..."

"You're telling _me_ to relax?! Mr. Harkness, I went to bed and was normal. Now, LOOK AT ME! _This_ is _not_ normal!" Her tone stopped his approach.

Susan put her hand on Nicole's shoulder in comfort. "Trust Jack."

"Are you serious?" The young woman turned to Gwen. "Is she serious?" She brushed her hair away from her face. "You are in the same situation as me! You are _really_ serious..."

Jack, afraid he was about to be attacked, backed into the church to find Andy.

"Where does he think _he's_ going?" Nicole pointed to his departure.

Susan and Gwen looked at one another and shrugged. Jack was still a mystery to the both of them – and, besides – they were afraid to answer and make themselves the targets of her anger.

"So," Susan broke the silence after a moment, "it's your big day."

Gwen glared at her. "Leave it to Torchwood to make it _really_ special."

"I hope this isn't an indication of how my wedding will be – no offense." Susan spoke before she thought.

"None taken. I guess I should have expected it," Gwen sat hard in a chair, her head in her hands, bouquet dropped to the floor.

"That's not true. There's still time to fix this. Owen is working on it right now, honest." Susan assured the two women in the foyer.

"Right. Owen." Nicole scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "The Owen who isn't here right now."

"The Owen who is at home without Tosh?" Gwen's head popped up suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Susan shook her head and looked at Nicole in confusion.

"Owen is in there. Did you forget that whole discussion we had?" The bride clarified.

"Oh shit." Susan started for the door, but was stopped by Nicole.

"Andy's in there," her eyes looked watery.

"And so is Jack," Gwen re-iterated. "Andy is just as trained as Jack to deal with this. It's Rhys that I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about me," Rhys' voice said from behind them. "I can take care of myself."

Gwen threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Don't be – it's not your fault. I blame Harkness." Rhys put his own arms around her.

"Me too!" Nicole agreed, her hands on her hips.

"Me three," Another voice added, causing Nicole to turn with a smile.

"Andy!" She squealed, launching herself at him.

The former PC grinned as he caught her. "Happy to see me then?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I am!" She buried her face in his chest.

"Nikki – what's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair. He felt her chuckle against him. The chuckle quickly turned to weeping. "No, don't do that." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to look in her eyes.

"I'm ugly!" She wept, trying to look away from him.

"No you aren't," he pulled her face up. "You're as beautiful as always."

"Don't lie." She punched him in the arm before giving him another hug.

"Nikki!" Jack's voice echoed in the small room. "Back away!" Gwen, Rhys, Susan, Nicole and Andy turned to see Jack, his Webley drawn. "Nicole, please." He motioned with his head for her to join Susan.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Susan shouted.

"Susan, that _isn't_ Andy." His voice was calm as he held the gun still on him.

"Okay – this is crazy. First it wasn't Owen, and now it's not Andy?" Gwen was confused.

Jack nodded. "Yes. Nik – I _ need_ you to back away."

Nicole looked back at Gwen, who nodded. "Humor him."

She stepped back and walked slowly to join Susan. All eyes were on Jack and the weapon he had pointed at Andy.

"Andy – how are you?" The Webley never strayed from the intended target.

"How do you think I am, Jack? You have a gun on me!" His voice was a squeak when it came out.

"Jack, maybe you're wrong," Susan suggested, noticing Andy's body language.

"I'm not wrong, _honey_," Jack relaxed his stance a little, but never moved his eyes.

"But, maybe, this time, you are," she asserted back.

"Not now."

"Yes, now."

"_Susan._"

"_Jack_."

"Can't we discuss this later, _sweetheart_?" Jack all but growled at her.

"No, _darling_, I think that when you might have a gun drawn on the wrong man is the _perfect_ time to discuss if you might be wrong," she shot back.

"Susan, we are not going to do this. End of discussion." Jack sighed, wishing she would just give up, but knew that she wouldn't.

"Then you won't mind me standing here," Susan moved to stand in front of Andy.

Rolling his eyes, Jack tried to move his aim so as not to hit Susan. "What part of _that's not Andy_ don't you get?"

"Prove it." She set her hands on her hips.

Resisting the urge to stomp his feet and scream, Jack began to explain on more time. "Okay, do you remember how I said Owen wasn't Owe-"

"What's going on, guys?" Andy poked his head out the door. "Uh – who's that?"

Jack was the only one who didn't turn at the sound of the man's voice. Instead, he got a clean shot when Susan jumped away, but the alien still got an advantage by ducking behind Nicole and gripping her arms from behind.

"Let go of her!" Jack and the real Andy hollered at the same time.

"She has something that's mine," not-Andy the Nostrovite pulled Nicole closer.

"And _you_ have something that's mine," the real Andy drew his own weapon and aimed at the alien.


	7. Wedding One, Part Three

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – Okay – I know this one has been excruciatingly long, but there is so much going on in Torchwood-land. Forgive me? And, Nikki – how are you liking it so far? LOL!**

"I'm yours?" Nicole asked, teary-eyed.

Real Andy shrugged shyly, turning a little pink in the ears. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Then," she elbowed the Nostrovite in the stomach and kneed him in the groin before punching him. Jack let his arms fall to his sides in exasperation.

"Why didn't you do that before?!" Jack used his hands to ask her, waving his gun around as he talked.

"I wasn't sure you were telling the truth," she shrugged, kicking the Not Andy again.

Jack taped his comm before he realized everyone was at the wedding, and, therefore, not on the other end of the system. He fished around in his pocket for his cell and called Ianto. The phone rang only twice before the other man picked up.

"Jones."

"Harkness," Jack laughed back. "We caught one. You wanna stun it and help me get it in the SUV?"

"Be right there."

Within minutes, the familiar face of Ianto Jones appeared in the doorway. Nicole rushed over and punched him before anyone could stop her.

"What was that for?!" He demanded, holding his stomach.

"I didn't know if you were real..." Nikki apologized.

Andy (the real one) pulled Nicole away before she attacked again. "Hormones," he exlplained, earning a look from her.

"'Sokay," Ianto panted his breath back. "I understand. Now," he drew his stun gun, causing Nicole to step back, " I assume tis writing mess is him?"

Jack only nodded tiredly. This day was turning out to be very taxing indeed.

"Right! Now just have to get Owen," Gwen broke the silence after Ianto had cleaned up and left.

"I'll do it," Nicole volunteered before everyone chorused, "No!"

"I'll just take her outside, then." Andy steered her toward the door without waiting for and answer.

"Okay," Jack took charge. "I'll go in and get Owen and Tosh. You two," he indicated Susan and Gwen, "take Tosh outside – somewhere safe. Rhys, you come with me."

Rhys nodded, kissing Gwen before following Jack back into the church.

"I'm beginning to think we should just have the bloody thing out here!" She whispered to her soon-to-be-husband before he left, earning a smile from him.

"Owen, Tosh," Jack whispered, standing at the end of the pew they were sitting in. "There's a problem with Susan. I think she's sick."

"Maybe I could help?" Tosh asked, knowing there was something wrong, and using this as an excuse.

"Come on," Jack took her hand and squeezed it to reassure her.

The attendees began to chatter as the man who normally wore a greatcoat led the other two guests out. Rhys walked coolly up to talk to the man performing the ceremony and explained that Gwen was busy being sick and, things being what they were, it would be a moment before they could start again. The man nodded in silent understanding before turning to the rest of the wedding guests.

"It will be one more moment," he informed them. "Seems we're having some AHEM technical difficulties. Sorry for the delay."

There were some hidden-behind-hand laughs and whispers as people began to speculate. Mary Cooper stood and moved to speak with Rhys.

"Is there anything I can do?" She touched him on the arm gently.

"No, Mrs. Cooper," he answered back. "I think she'll be okay."

"Rhys, call me 'mum'," she admonished. "Get used to it."

A smile passed between them before he went to check on his Bride-to-be.

"How are things?" He pushed through the doors and saw Not Owen with a grip-lock on Jack, attempting to bite him. "Jack!"

"A hand here?!" He gasped, trying to beat the alien's hand off of his neck.

"Sorry. Mate," Rhys took the gun lying on the floor and shot.

"Ah, dammit!" Jack clutched his chest and fell.

"Sorry again," Rhys apologized to the now-fallen Jack as the Not Owen made his escape.

Gwen and Susan ran back in with Tosh. "What's going on here? I just saw Owen run out," Tosh asked before noticing she was talking to Rhys. "What's going on?"

"I think I just killed Jack," the man before them was in calm shock.

"He'll bounce back," Gwen and Tosh chorused.

Susan looked down and stifled a scream behind her hand. He wasn't moving. There was no smirk crossing his face like when he pretended to be asleep. She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his chest, searching for a heartbeat – and found nothing.

"He'll bounce back," Gwen repeated, touching Susan on the shoulder.

"I know – but I've never seen him so still, so quiet," her own voice was barely a whisper. "Are you sure about this?"

Gwen nodded, her lips pursed. She looked back at Rhys who was pacing with worr. "Rhys – don't worry. We've all shot him at one time or another. He'll be fine."

"Did you shoot him?" He stopped to look at her.

"Well, no," she stammered. "But everyone else..."

"I haven't," Tosh whispered, not sure if anyone had heard. "I don't think anyone here has, really..."

There was a gasp as Jack came back. He opened his eyes and saw Susan crouching above him.

"Miss me?" He pulled her down to him.

"Hate you," she talked into her chest.

"No you don't," he laughed, hugging her. "we'll talk later."

"Oh, yes," she agreed, letting herself be pulled to her feet by Jack.

"Did you get it at least?" Jack steadied himself by placing a hand on Rhys' shoulder.

"Uh – he..it...got away," Rhys looked down sheepishly. "I shot you on accident."

Jack looked down at his tux and the hole the bullet had created. "Wonderful. Now I'll have to buy a new one."

"Whatever," Ianto's voice came back into the foyer. "We still need to get the other Nostrovite."

"And I may have the answer!" Owen's voice was added.

Everyone spun to face him; Jack going for the weapon that Rhys was still idly holding – only to stop when he saw that the medic looked like he had a tremendous beer belly.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Rhys threw up his hands.

"Remember that device we found in the archives that I had been testing?" Owen tried to cover his mid-section as he talked.

"The one that nearly blew me up?" Ianto snorted.

"It didn't almost blow you up. I missed you by a good kilometer!" Owen spat.

"You singed my cookies!" Ianto shot back.

"Ianto, I hope that's not a euphemism," Jack rubbed his face. "Let Owen tell us what he figured out."

"Only that I can use this," he held the device in the air. "_IF_ we can catch the sodding thing, that is."

"How are we going to do that?" Gwen asked with a sigh.

"We? There is no 'we'. You two are going back in there and getting married. Susan – you go out and get Nicole and Andy. We'll need him. Take Nikki and sit. This is a job for Torchwood," Jack laid out the plan as he rubbed his chest.

"But I'm part of Torchwood!" Gwen protested.

"And it's your wedding day," Jack reminded her. "Now get in there."

"Not without the rest of my wedding party." She crossed her arms and put on a pout of defiance.

"Oh, all right," Jack gave in. "Let's all just go back in and watch for something gone wrong. It's our best shot at it anyway."

"I'll just sit with Erin," Ianto sighed.

"No need, we can go in together," Erin said, coming out of the bathroom.

"What was that you said about just having the wedding out here?" Rhys joked, but got a glare from Gwen. "Or not..."

"Let's go in," Ianto put his arm around Erin and kissed her in the head. He looked at Jack quickly and got a questioning look from him in return. "When did you come out here?"

Erin knit her eyebrows together. "When you were all arguing – why?"

He smelled her again and frowned before grabbing her in a head lock.

"Ianto, have you lost your mind?" Susan turned to him.

"This isn't Erin." His voice was calm as the person in question fought to get loose.

"You better hope that's true or I'll _help_ her kill you," Susan assured him.

"I'm sure." Ianto kicked the legs out from under the woman in the head lock.

"And how do you know?" Rhys asked, very confused by the whole day.

"It doesn't smell like Erin. I'd know that citrus scent _anywhere_."

Not Erin spun around and made to bite him. Ianto broke free and pushed everyone through the double doors and back into the ceremony to avoid being bitten.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Cooper leapt up, demanding answers.

"Not now, Mum," Rhys tried to push her gently back into her seat.

"You can't call me 'mum' if you're going to use it like that!" She pinched him for his efforts.

"I want what is mine!" Not Erin demanded, lunging for Nicole.

"Step away!" Owen yelled from the back of the room. All eyes turned to his voice.

"Give me what is mine!" Not Erin repeated, going for him.

Owen thought fast and pointed the machine first at Susan, then Nicole, before finally settling on himself. "I'll do it." He assured it.

"Please." The words coming from Erin's mouth – in Erin's voice – seemed so sad, so wrong and helpless. "It's all we have left. You can't take this from us. Humans have it so easy..." Owen thought he even saw it shed a tear from Erin's eyes.

"You tried to kill my friends – why should I help you?" The device was still pointed as his stomach.

"Owen," the alien was now using the pleading small voice that Erin reserved for truly panicked situations; a voice that was causing Ianto to want to help her, even though he knew it was a fake. "_Please_..."

The medic's face never faltered as he pressed the button and the swelling disappeared instantly. "Nothin' doin'."

The alien let out a scream that caused everyone to cover their ears as Ianto stunned it. It crumpled to the ground as he turned to Jack, his shirt very rumpled and tie loosed from the battle he had had out in the foyer.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jack smirked, helping him heft the limp body.

"No comment," Ianto answered wryly.


	8. Wedding One, Part Four

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – This is old news to those of you who know me, but, as I type this, I just found out that a good friend who was extremely encouraging to me died. I wish he was able to read this – but – at least this way he gets to 'kick God in the shin' like he kept saying he was going to do...**

The aliens safely tucked away in hyper-strong boxes in the back of the SUV after forcing them into changing into smaller human forms, Gwen's day was finally going as planned. As the final vows were spoken and Rhys took his new bride into his arms for a sweet kiss, Susan glanced over at Jack and smiled. She saw the look on his face was a mix of sorrow and joy and knew that there would always be a part of him that wondered. She gently squeezed his hand to get his attention. He shook his head to clear it and looked down at her with his own smile. After all that had happened that day, it had still ended beautifully.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Isn't she beautiful?" Erin asked as she watched the couple share their first dance.

"Very," Susan agreed, smiling at her former roommate.

"Let's dance," Erin tugged on Ianto's sleeve. "'Cmon."

"Yes, kitten," Ianto answered, referring to an earlier discussion they had had in the car on the way over.

"Okay, but – wait. Did you just call me 'kitten'?!" She let go of him. "What is wrong with you? Some kind of weird 'wedding fumes'?" She shook her head in confusion. "Weirdo."

"Remember how I said 'no comment' earlier?" Ianto quickly asked Jack as he followed her onto the dance floor.

Jack laughed, one hand over his mouth, the other crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"Go dance with her," Susan said after a minute. She was watching her fiancée look wistfully at the bride.

"You don't mind?" Jack was embarrassed to be caught.

"Jack, that book is closing today. Go write the last page." She gave him a sad smile and reached for his hand as he stood.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." He bent to kiss he tenderly on the forehead.

"I have an idea. Go before I change my mind." She touched his cheek and watched him walk away.

"You know, you're brave," Nicole appeared, looking like her old self except, she had a champagne flute in her hand. One that she was sipping from.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked, frowning up at her nanny.

Nicole motioned in a random direction, slightly losing her footing before sitting heavily. "Andy even thinks of having a go with Gwen and I'll bloody kill him." She took another drink and cringed a little at the taste. "And I say that with _ nothing_ but love." Nicole showed all of her teeth in a smile. "Oh, by the way, Joey is over there with the Coopers. I think he's sleeping on Gwen's Mum's lap. He charmed his way right into her heart."

"She's not the first – probably won't be the last. You seen Tallulah?" Susan looked around for her older child.

Nicole looked around for a bit before pointing. "Oh yeah, she's right over there. Seems she conned Andy into dancing with her. I didn't want to and they both did. I'm a little concerned that he got him into something he didn't realize would be so hazardous."

"Yeah," Susan fixed her eyes on the two of them, "What would you call that move they are doing right now?" Tallulah was laughing, as was Andy. "It's looks more like a fit than a dance, to be honest..."

They looked at the two of them in silence, trying to figure it out before getting up at the same time. "Right, I'm going to go rescue Andy – you go get Jack."

Susan nodded, watching Nicole set her drink on the table before setting out. Tallulah saw the nanny coming and ducked behind Mr. Cooper, who gleefully started to bop along with her. Shaking her head at the exchange, she caught the wink Nikki was giving her.

"Wanna dance?" Susan heard an accented voice behind her and turned to see Rhys. "You look a bit lost."

"Sounds fun," she smiled up at him and offered her arms to him as the music slowed.

"You're good at this," he complimented after a minute, not noticing that they were drifting closer and closer to the bride and best man.

"Baloney!" she smiled again. "I'm too short – you need someone taller – like Gwen, maybe?" Her tone was playful, something Rhys appreciated.

"You're right," he chuckled. "And I wanna say thanks."

"For what?" The tone had turned serious.

"For helping today."

"Oh – the Weevils? I learned that with Torchwood, everyone has to throw a hand in..."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what?"

"You know. The thing with Jack."

"Huh?"

Rhys led her to the edge of the dance floor. "I thought I was going to lose Gwen. Then you showed up. I don't know how, but my prayer was answered that day."

"Rhys – it's not like that. Jack and Gwen-"

He gave her a look that was impossible not to understand. "But it's over now. And I want to thank you. Thank you for being the woman that Jack needs so that I can have a life with the one that I need."

She was near tears as she looked back at the sincere face in front of her. "You're welcome, Rhys. I don't know how, but you're welcome."

"Let's make our way over," he motioned over to where Jack and Gwen were slow-dancing.

"I agree." She danced backward as he led her toward them.

"Can I cut in?" Rhys asked when they reached them, earning a big smile from Gwen.

"Sure," Jack feigned an attempted dance with Rhys before giving a sad smile to his dancing partner, "Bye, Gwen." It sounded like he was saying more than a simple goodbye. The music stayed slow and Jack turned to his date and bowed deeply, "M'lady?"

"Sir," Susan giggled back with a curtsy, feeling like a schoolgirl. Rhys and Gwen were gone when she turned to look for them.

"May I have this dance?" He looked up from where he was still bowed, offering his hand.

"It would be my honor." She took his hand in hers.

Sarah McLachlan's Ice Cream played as they moved together in silence, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed together, both of them wanting to speak, neither knowing what to say.

It was Jack that finally spoke, "Thank you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Susan murmured into his chest.

"You know that I was married before, right?" He continued as if he hadn't heard.

"So was I, what's your point?" She was determined not to look at him.

"Well, I just thought..." he was looking down at her, but her head never left his chest.

"It doesn't matter."

"But there was..." Jack's voice rumbled in her ear.

"Jack, shut up," She finally looked up at him, but never stopped moving. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about anyone that came before me? All that matters to me is that you are here with me _now_."

His grip on her hands loosened and he put his arms around her. "You realize that in six months that this will be us, right?"

Susan sighed, placing her hands on either side of his face, feeling the slight stubble that was there. "Us in six months is no different that us now. A few words spoken in front of people we know is no different than the promises we make to each other in private. Remember that."

Jack bent to kiss her. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You must have been _very_ good." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, I _am_..." he flirted back, puffing his chest.

"I'll be the judge of that," Susan muttered, pulling him off the dance floor and in the direction of the table where Gwen and Rhys sat with the other members of Torchwood.

"Hey! It's the boss!" Owen greeted with a bit of a drunken slur. Tosh slapped at him playfully before giving them a look of apology.

"Open bar," she explained.

"No problem," Gwen smiled. "At least he isn't using his favorite chat-up line yet."

"What one is that?" Andy asked, his arm around Nicole.

Tosh and Gwen looked at each other before leaning in and pretending to be drunk themselves. "What's your stance on 'road head'?" they chorused before erupting in giggles.

"Oi!" Owen defended himself. "I don't sound like that! And I'd _never_ use that line!"

"You have," Ianto informed him with an arched eyebrow.

"I think you used it on me at the Christmas party this year," Erin recalled with a smile of her own.

Owen looked quickly at Jack and got a nod in response before turning back to Tosh, ashamed. "But I didn't mean it..."

"I know, Owen," She patted his hand, not trying to hide her smile.

Everyone was sharing a laugh when Gwen noticed some of her guests starting to doze. "Jack! You didn't!" She let her eyes open wide.

"Me?" he indicated himself by a look of mock shock. "I would _never_ Retcon your wedding party..."

"I would," Ianto mumbled, looking down.

"Ianto Jones!" She gasped across the table.

"Well, _he_ told me too!" The Welshman pointed at Jack like a small child.

"Enough," Erin said, holding her head in her hands.

"Sorry," Ianto whispered.

Jack pushed the toasting goblets toward the newlyweds filled with clear, bubbling liquid. "And the happy couple?"

"No thanks," Gwen pushed them back before standing and pulling Rhys to his feet. "Clean up before you go?"

"That's us," Ianto quipped, drinking the rest of the contents of his own glass, "By day – chasing aliens and by night – Wedding Fairies..."

Gwen chuckled as she and her husband walked away. "I'm _not_ wearing wings," she could hear Owen protest, but couldn't tell how much he was joking.

"Rethinking that drink?" Rhys asked, his hand on the small of her back.

"Not for anything in the world," Gwen assured him with a kiss. "But let's leave before I change my mind..."


	9. Amanda VS Jack

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – argh. I realized that there is still so much more to do in this story. It's all written, thanks to the fact that there was no internets here for a while. I will churn through typing it while listening to the Legally Blonde the Musical soundtrack for ya'll though. Hope the delay wasn't too much! Oh yeah, new member of Torchwood Alert!**

"Ianto!" Jack bellowed from the conference room. "Has she shown up yet?"

"Not yet, sir," the man carrying the tray of steaming mugs answered. "But she still has an hour."

"Are you sure?" He was standing in the doorway now.

"Yes, Jack. Andy and Tosh are waiting for her now." He passed a steaming mug to him. "Why are you so edgy?"

"Ianto, how may times have you seen the Teletubbies?" He took a long drink, closing his eyes as if kissing the liquid inside.

"Never – why?" He set the tray down and leaned on the wall.

"Is this mine?" Owen walked by and grabbed a cup, knowing that it was. "Thanks." He pushed past Jack to sit at the table.

"Lucky you." Jack rubbed his temples. "I sat through it four times last night."

"Joey?" The look Jack gave Ianto said enough.

"Yes. Tallulah is past _that_ stage."

"Then you're lucky there."

"_She's_ discovered Billie Piper." Another long drink of his coffee.

"At least with Billie you also get a beautiful face..."

Jack nodded, a memory playing behind his eyes. "She reminds me of an old friend."

"Don't they all," Owen's voice called from behind them. "What hi-jinx did you get up to with her? A night of hyper-vodkas and clubbing? Or was this a dance around the rings of Saturn?" The sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

Jack frowned, a little more than angry at the implication that Rose was nothing more than a quick fling. "No." His mouth formed a tight line. "Nothing like that. She meant something."

"Sorry." There was a silence between the three men until they heard Tosh's computer 'blip' for attention.

"They got her. Bringing her in now," Ianto announced after a quick look at the screen.

"Owen, get ready to show her around," Jack called, plonking his mug on the table before rushing to get his coat on to greet them at the base of the perception filter.

"Hey! No one said she was taking my job!" He appeared in the door, donut hanging from his mouth.

"She isn't getting your job, calm down." Ianto let him know. "You just need to show her around."

"Fine." Owen snarked back, snarling at the other man.

The cog rolled back, and Jack rushed over, confused that Tosh and Andy had not used the lift. Being led in was a young woman, her shoulder length brown hair hanging loose. Behind her glasses, he could see blue eyes full of confusion at the situation and the man standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I think there's a mistake. You have the wrong person."

"You're Amanda, right?" Jack looked at the palm of his hand, where he had scrawled her name in pen just that morning.

She nodded carefully. "That's me, but I don't understand."

"Come on in and let me explain." Jack steered her toward his office, introducing himself as they walked. "I'm Jack Harkness. It's my understanding that you recently discovered something, well, unusual."

"You mean that alarm clock?" She took the seat he indicated and a mug was pressed into her hand.

Jack looked back to see Ianto retreating over to where the others stood, talking behind their hands. He closed the door on them. "Right, the alarm clock." He leaned back in his chair as he sat across from her, resisting the urge to prop his feet on the desk as well. "Have you tried using it at all?"

"Twice. But it was broken." Amanda started to take a drink, but stopped, setting the mug aside. "But that's not true – is it?"

Jack suddenly leaned forward, startling the young woman. "Not exactly. Where did you find it?"

"Shouldn't you have a spotlight on me or something? Or a soft-looking partner to be the 'good cop'? I think that guy that gave me the mug would work well for that..." She met his attempt at an intense glare with one of her own. "Or is this informal?"

There was a long silence where the two of them sized one another up. Amanda knew nothing about the man in front of her, save that she was pretty sure that he was very confident of himself. From the looks of the office they were in, he was the boss. Looking around, she saw framed pictures of children and a woman, but saw no ring on his finger. There was kind of a musky smell that hung in the air and she wondered if it was him or an old smell that was lingering in the small room.

Jack watched her eyes flit around the room, wishing he knew what she was thinking. She knew as much about him as he did her. They had been trailing her for about a month – since her acquisition of the 'alarm clock' – and found that she only went from home to work and back again. She was fit, but not a health freak. And, judging from this display, see had a will of steel – making her perfect to work for Torchwood. "Let's try this again."

"Okay." She had made up her mind to speak as little as possible until she knew what was going on, her standard response to this type of situation.

"Where did you find the 'alarm clock'?" He rubbed at his temples.

"At an estate sale." Her face was neither rebellious nor innocent. It was driving Jack crazy.

"So you bought it?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No." _Point one_.

Jack looked like he wanted to scream but was holding it in. He glanced at a picture that Amanda couldn't see that was sitting on his desk. She watched him frown as if considering something. "All right. One more time." Amanda said nothing, only looked at him. "Does the 'alarm clock' mean anything to you?"

"No." She folded her arms on her chest.

Jack let his head fall to the desk with a 'thunk'. He was getting nowhere with her. There was a noise outside of the room that brought his head back up off the desk. It sounded suspiciously like Tallulah. Sighing, he got up and opened the door. He was right – the voice belonged to the teen. "What are you doing here?" He called down, hands on his hips.

"Oh, hi, Jack," she smiled back at his casually.

"Don't 'hi, Jack' me, Tallulah Katherine Dugan. What are you doing here?" He noted that Amanda was now trying to get a good look out the door.

"I forgot my key?" She twirled her hair around a finger and smiled at him.

"Lu, you know that Nikki's at home." He started down the stairs, "If you want, I can have Ianto run you home."

The girl made a face at him and blew a bubble with gum he hadn't even noticed she was chewing until now. "Why not you?"

"I'm busy, Lu." He narrowed his eyes at her, not relishing the idea of getting back to the task he had left.

"Okay then...Owen." She raised an eyebrow in thought. "He's not _busy_ is he?" She started to go to the autopsy bay but was stopped by Jack's hand on her arm.

"Lu – call Nikki. Tell her I'll bring you home with me." The teen nodded at him. "And go bug Owen. I know you want to."

"Thanks, Jack!" Tallulah stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek before bouncing down the stairs to where the medic was. "Owen! Whatcha doin'?"

Jack heard the other man groan as he looked up and saw who the voice belonged to. "Tallulah, don't you have something better to do? I'm busy as hell down here."

"Is that guck that thing's blood?" Jack heard a bit of a retching sound before seeing the girl return. "Um, I think that I'll just wait in your office." She bounded by him before he could stop her. "Oh – sorry."

"Tallulah, this is Amanda. Amanda, my daughter Tallulah." Jack shook his head at the further distraction she was creating. "And she was just leaving..."

"Hello, Tallulah," the woman greeted. "You look like your father."

"You know him?" She perched herself on the corner of the desk, getting comfortable. "Where are you from?"

"New Jersey – about an hour west of New York City. You?" She easily talked to the girl in front of her.

"Which time?" She smiled back, glad that someone was paying her attention. "I was born in Athens, Georgia, but have lived in both Seattle, Washington and San Antonio, Texas. That's where we were last. We were going to move to L.A., but mom got a better job offer here..."

Jack cleared his throat. "Enough, Lu..." he warned.

"No, it's fine." She thought for a moment. "I got it at an antique shop. Happy?"

"Very." Jack relaxed and went to put his arm around the girl still sitting on his desk, wondering if she would want to be put on the salary.

"Now, tell _me_ why it's so important. You owe me that much." Now her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Can't do that," Jack challenged. "Not unless you agree to work for me."

"Depends on what you do here."

Jack looked quickly at Tallulah. "It's a secret."

Amanda shrugged. "Then I can't agree."

There was a silence as Amanda watched Jack's face. But it didn't change. She didn't dare look away and risk losing her advantage. Jack finally spoke. "Lu, I think Tosh might have had something she wanted to show you." Tallulah eyed the man as she stood and walked out the door. She knew he was just trying to get rid of her, but the fact that he had let her stay in the Hub was enough for her. Once she was gone, Jack took the spot she had vacated. "All right. We're a top secret organization that deals with alien activities – wanna help?"

It was Amanda's turn to be silent. She held her mouth sideways and squinted a bit in thought. "But what does that have to do with the clock?"

"It's not really a clock – but you figured that out, didn't you?" he smiled warmly.

"I figured that out when I pushed the button and my television froze. I hit that remote so many times trying to get it to work! Then, when I showed it to some friends and _they_ froze, I knew I had something."

"Why didn't you go looking for someone to get an answer?"

"I knew Torchwood would find me."

"You knew about Torchwood?! How?" He looked crest-fallen.

She smiled. " A little advice – big black Range Rover with flashing blue lights and the word 'Torchwood' stamped on the side? Not so inconspicuous."

"Told you," Ianto poked his head in the door with a mug for Jack.

"So that's a 'yes'?" He took the mug and drank.

"Only if I can help find out about the clock."

"Deal." Jack stood with her to shake on it.

"Oh – and can I put in a preference for job?" She turned as she was leaving.

"You could try," he raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Archives – I have a BA in English."

"I'll consider it," Jack promised.

"I could use the help!" Ianto hollered from somewhere in the Hub.

"So, that's what you do with a BA in English..." Owen muttered to himself.

"Okay then, Amanda, you got it. Welcome to Torchwood."

"Nice to be here. Now, let's talk wages..."


	10. Taryn VS Susan

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – now, on with the story. Want to let you know that there is an item discussed here that Taryn actually owns...LOL! I have a lot written out longhand, but am needing to type it out. I'll post as I type them up, so they may come out in chunks – hope ya'll don't mind...**

Ianto opened the door and found the couch occupied by not only his fiancée, but by the women she had moved from America with. "Is that Top Gun?" he tossed his jacker on a nearby chair as he leaned to kiss Erin.

Erin smiled up at him as the other two looked at him as though he were an intruder.

"Okay then – off to my room. You hens have a lovely time." he wondered briefly what Jack was doing and if he needed help. "Nice to see you again, Taryn."

"Yeah," Taryn waved him off, not wanting to turn her eyes from the volleyball game on the screen.

When he was well out of the room, Erin turned to Taryn. "Meant to tell you that your tn looks really good – you look healthy."

"Thanks," Taryn let her eyes move to her friend.

"Where did you get it?" Susan asked, pausing the movie.

"Barcelona."

"I've always wanted to go there! Maybe Ianto and I could get some time off..." Erin daydreamed.

"Not the country, the planet," Taryn corrected, rooting around in her bag. "I have a picture."

She passed it first to Susan, who was sitting closer. "What is that fuzzy blue thing?"

"A dog."

"But it has no nose." Susan thought her friend was trying to pull on over on her.

"That's right."

"How do they smell?"

"Terrible." Taryn looked at her friends with no change on her face.

"Did you _really_ just go there?" Susan looked back at her.

"Oh yeah," Taryn nodded before breaking into a smile. "Do you know when else I have been?"

"Don't you mean 'where'?" Erin asked, confused.

Taryn sighed as if tired of explaining. "No, I meant 'when' – it's really cool. I go 'where' _and_ 'when'. Which brings me to the answer to the question that I asked." Taryn began to flap her hands in excitement. "_I_ saw Eddie perform!"

"Get out!" Susan tried to push her off the couch.

"I _will not_! I have seen a few of his street acts and _every one_ of his shows the night they were taped."

"Lucky bitch."

"You know you love me...Oh, and just to let you know – the next tour – don't miss it!"

"Again, lucky bitch."

"Okay, spill," Erin turned off the television. "What's the deal with this 'Doctor'?"

"Nothing," Taryn defended too quickly. "He's just a friend."

"Sure. 'Just a friend' takes you everywhere your heart desires." Susan smirked back at her friend.

"Don't start – it's not like we're sleeping together."

"Has he seen the 'Bra of Death'?"

"Oh, that's not fair." Taryn punched Susan in the leg.

"What's the 'Bra of Death'?" Erin was really confused now.

"Nothing," Taryn tried to change the subject, but Susan turned to explain it to her.

"I _never_ told you about the 'Bra of Death'?"

"No! I'd remember the 'Bra of Death'!"

"All right. Enough about the 'Bra of Dea--' - The Bra!" Taryn punched her in the leg again.

"Oh, no! Now I _have_ to know about this 'Bra of Death'..." Erin was literally on the edge of her seat now.

"Fine. If I tell you about it, will you leave me alone?" Taryn shot Susan a 'stink-eye' look and began the tale. "So, back in Texas, Susan had some friends we went out with and then the guy that was with us died a few days later. Happy now that you've heard the story?"

"How is it the story of the 'Bra of Death'?" Erin was more confused than ever.

Taryn shrugged and reached for her wine glass.

"Liar," Susan accused over her own drink. "What she didn't tell you," she set her glass down and turned to Erin, "was that he saw the bra – in all its black, lacy glory."

Erin looked at her then, waiting for a further explaination.

"On accident!" Taryn turned to Susan. "Be fair!" Now her attention was back on Erin. "I walked out half-dressed. No real story."

"Well, how did he die?" Erin was quiet.

Susan was the one to speak. "Overdose, I think they decided."

Taryn and Susan went quiet, remembering how weird the situation was.

"Okay," Erin tried to brighten the mood. "Time for you to spill it. Are you or aren't you?"

"'Are I' or 'aren't I' what?" The brunette was grateful for the change of topic, but was till feigning innocence on this topic.

"I can just get Jack to ask him, you know." Susan popped a potato chip in her mouth with a half-grin.

"Or, we _could_ have him over for dinner," Erin remembered the night she'd brought Ianto over and visibly shuddered. "We'd know then."

"Okay." Taryn leveled with her friends. "The truth is that – even if I wanted it to – nothing is going on. He's still very much in love with someone he lost."

They looked at her and knew by the look on her face that she was telling the truth, wondering how much she wished it were different.

"So, no 'Bra of Death' for him?" Susan had to get one last jab, flinching, lest Taryn punch her leg again – she was already going to have a giant bruise to explain to Jack in the morning.

"Are you crazy?! And lose that face to another one?!" Taryn choked on the drink she had taken.

"Huh?" They studied their friend for a moment. "Do you smell almonds?" Erin asked suddenly.

"No, silly, I'm not going insane – he does this 'regeneration' thing..."

Ianto got up to close the bedroom door. He knew that Erin was going to be up all night and he had to get up early in the morning. Besides, the last person he wanted to hear about was the Doctor.


	11. Andy VS Ann

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – this one is for you, Nikki, for waiting so patiently. And there's lots of Andy...**

"No, you bloody well _can't_ do that!" A voiced boomed across the Hub.

"And why not?" Another, quieter, (but not by much) voice asked back.

"Because that's not how it's bloody done!" The sharp reply came back.

"Children," Jack leaned over the railing to the autopsy bay, finding the source of the commotion. "_What_ is going on down there?"

"Genius here," Owen indicated the man standing beside him, "thinks that we can bag the stuff up for later and move on to something else."

Andy butted in. "I don't see why not – we have two of the same thing here..."

"And I keep telling him that I do things _my_ way! This isn't even his job!" Owen's whine sounded like that of a toddler and not of a man who had exclusive knowledge of many alien races.

"Andy, let him do his job, please..." Jack rubbed his temples. He noticed that he was doing that more and more lately. "Besides, I need you to go out and get some information."

Owen gave Andy a sarcastic smile and turned back to the body on the table.

"What is it doing?" Andy asked, climbing the stairs with heavy feet and a pout.

"I need you to go and talk to someone about some odd things that have been going on in the Salisbury area. Do you know it?" Jack watched Owen get the saw ready to dissect the alien in front of him.

"Somewhat." Andy sighed, wondering where all the adventure was; that was why he had signed on in the first place.

"Get a map if you don't. Here's the address." Jack handed him a slip of paper. "Try to stay out of too much trouble."

Andy looked at the man incredulously. Just exactly what kind of assignment was he sending him on? To this point, he had only been running errands, no real action, nothing even near what he had been doing as a PC. "Right. I have my comm."

"Good. Keep it on at _all_ times." Jack's face turned stern.

"One time..." Andy muttered under his breath as he took the keys to the SUV from Jack's open palm.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"You're almost there," Amanda spoke into the comm on her end. "Just one more turn and -"

"What?" Andy was worried as the comm went dead.

"Oh, nothing, Jack just asked me to tell you not to shoot anyone."

"One time!" He shouted, his voice echoing in the SUV.

"You're there. Good luck, Andy." Amanda sounded genuine as she clicked off her end of the comm line.

Andy got out and made sure to lock the SUV and pocket the keys before knocking on the door. He was greeted by a plump woman who looked like she was in the middle of cleaning up. "Mind if I come in?"

"And who would you be?" The woman smiled up at him in curiosity. "And then I'll know if you should come in."

"Uh, Andy. The names Andy. I work for the..." He hesitated for a bit before hearing a voice in his ear. "Health and Safety, actually. I work for Health and Safety."

"Oh then, come inside." She opened the door wide to him before stepping in to allow him through.

"What now?" Andy whispered, hoping he would get an answer.

"Wing it," Amanda shrugged, knowing he couldn't see her. "We picked up a report from Health and Safety that there were some people trying a new diet drug and then, one from the local police that odd things were happening – we cross-referenced and found Miss Partridge is one that comes up on both databases..."

"Okay then," Andy all but mumbled before taking the seat he was being offered. "Miss...Partridge, is it?"

"Yes?" She looked to be in her early thirties, but Andy couldn't be sure – he was bad at that sort of thing.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions about the diet drug you're taking." He rooted in his jacket pocket for the notebook he had learned to keep there.

"Okay. And you say you're from Health and Safety?" She was suddenly skeptical.

"Y-yes," Andy stammered.

"Your badge?" She held her hand out, waiting.

Andy reached into his interior pocket and pulled out the blank paper Jack had given him and, with a smile that looked more like a grimace, handed it over.

Miss Partridge looked it over and smiled before handing it back. "I'm sorry, but a lot of press have been coming 'round."

"And why is that, Miss Partridge?" Andy frowned and put his pencil to the paper, waiting.

"Ann, please – call me Ann." She touched his arm lightly.

"Okay then, _Ann_, why have you been visited?" He wasn't sure, but he thought she might be flirting with him.

She shrugged, "'Dunno. Might be all the weight I lost."

"You lost quite a lot then?" Andy took notes, trying to avoid the way she was looking at him.

"I'll say! 4.5 stone!" She stood to show him, proudly.

"...And how long have you been taking this supplement?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks!? Miss – _Ann_ – that's pretty fast, isn't it?"

She beamed at him then. "I'm so happy! I feel free!"

"So, you would say that this has been a good experience for you then?" He went back to his professional tone, remembering who he was supposed to be representing.

"I would say yes." She looked at him oddly before continuing. "Could you excuse me a moment? I'm a bit thirsty – do you care for anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice, yes," Andy answered, never looking up.

Miss Ann Partridge frowned at him. She wanted him to watch her walk out of the room with her new figure. Someone from Health and Safety would be _quite_ the catch. But he didn't even look up, so she continued without using her special walk she had come up with.

Andy looked up once she was gone. "Amanda! This woman has lost 4.5 stone in two weeks..."

"That's impossible, Andy." the voice on the other end sounded sarcastic.

"No, I'm looking at pictures of her then and now." He was walking around as he talked, looking at the many photos that cluttered the walls and available surfaces. "She was a _lot_ heavier. What's this?" He looked down at a brochure that was sitting on a side table. "What is 'Adipose Industries'?"

"Never heard of it. Let me check." There was the sound of typing over his comm as he paced, looking for more info.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and he heard a scream. Dashing into the room, Andy found glass pieces everywhere, mostly beside a pile of the clothes he had last seen on Miss Ann Partridge. He also saw a small blob of what looked like white vinyl waving at him. It was cute and Andy moved to pick it up before alerting the others. "Uh, guys, my best guess is that the woman I was talking to just exploded into cute, little, white vinyl bits."

"Andy, come back to base. Can you get a sample?" It was very quiet at the Hub.

The former PC regarded the creature he held. It had two eyes and a mouth with one single tooth, two arms with webbed hands and two stumpy legs. And it was smiling at him, not trying to get away. "Not a problem..."


	12. Extra Stuff!

**Hey ya'll - not a chapter, per se, but a heads up for sure! One of the characters, Nikki, nanny to Susan's kids, maintains a blog over here: **

TheOncomingShower - The Wordsmith (www. fan fiction . net /s/ 4556526/1/) spaces removed

**Please check it out. There's some backgroud stuff. Also, Tallulah's blog will be up soon. Trying somethign new that we hope will be a nice little thing. Please comment to let us know! Thanks as always!**


	13. Taryn and the Doc VS the TARDIS

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – okay, a little fluff and a little grit. Hope ya'll like it.**

"So, did you enjoy your visit?" The Doctor took off his overcoat and slung it over some protruding part of the console room before going to set new co-ordinates.

Taryn shrugged, picking at the wall. "Yeah, it's just that everything around here seems so – well – _boring_ now."

The Timelord regarded her for a moment before breaking out in a grin. "So, onward?"

The American smiled back. "As always!" She walked to look over his shoulder, not that she would understand anything of what he was doing, but she liked to watch him when he was concentrating. "Where are we going?" She bounced on her heels a bit, something she was afraid she had gotten from him.

He looked over to her looking silently for a moment. "Dunno. Where have you always wanted to go?" He turned and, crossing his legs at the ankles, leaned on the main console. Taryn could hear it hum.

"You've taken me everywhere I've asked, which, if I haven't said yet, thank you..." She leaned beside him, her head on his shoulder.

"No, no, that's all right." He shook his head, but not so much as to disturb the way she was touching him. It felt good to be close to someone again. The thought made him smile. "Are you tired?"

Taryn's yawn was the only answer he needed, but she responded verbally anyway. "Well, maybe just a bit. Would you mind if I grabbed a quick nap on the way to our next stop?"

"Not at all." Looping his arm around her, her tousled her hair in the way her brother had when they were younger and added, "How about tea first?"

She faced him. "Marry me?" He knew she was joking, but it made him jump enough to cause her to laugh deep in her throat – a sound he had come to know and find comforting. There was an uncomfortable silence as the two of them just looked into one another's eyes, afraid to turn away. Taryn worried at her lip a bit, not sure what to do next. This man was an alien, after all.

There was no need for her to worry, however. The Doctor leaned in and his lips were on hers before she could react. She felt herself being pushed backwards, but did nothing to stop it. It was like she was floating on air, and, she had to admit, the kiss itself was quite nice. When her back hit something hard, she heard a tiny metallic 'click' and noticed, in passing, that she was being pushed toward a large fluffy bed. The strains of soft string instruments filled the air, which hung heavy with the scent of lavender.

The Doctor was pulling absently at the hem of her shirt and she had her hands up to his buttons when she stopped suddenly. "Where are we?" She looked around to the dark red walls first, and then the red and black silk sheets, folded back just so. "Oh, gods, Doctor, _what_ are we doing?!" She dropped her hands and stepped back as much as she could, still being in his embrace.

"Uhhhh..." was all the Timelord could muster. Composing himself and removing his hands from her, he ran one through his hair, letting his hand settle on the back of his neck before giving her an embarrassed grin. "I don't know?"

"But, more importantly, where are we?" She looked over at the only light source – a small cut-glass lamp with a pale pink bulb – which emitted a very flattering tone. She made a mental note and continued her search for some clue.

They saw it at the same time – the handcuffs still attached to the headboard. The Doctor groaned as he caught the woman's eyes. "Jack's room."

Taryn laughed and reached to tug on the metal cuffs. "Hey! These don't have safety latches like Susan's did..." The Doctor was visibly shocked before trying to talk to her again.

"The TARDIS must have brought us here. Probably some weird protocol set up by the devil in the flesh himself." He looked around, trying to figure out just why the TARDIS had felt the situation fit the protocol set up. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but it was like kissing my brother – no offense..." Taryn pulled a face at the thought.

"YOU KISSED YOUR _BROTHER_ LIKE THAT?!" The Doctor was very confused by humans and their odd ways.

Taryn put a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Uh, no. Ewww, actually." She visibly shuddered. "Can we maybe just forget this?"

"This room? I don't know if anyone can...Oh! The -" he pantomimed kissing and shrugged. "That might be for the best..."

The Doctor walked out the door, ushering Taryn before him. That sneaky Jack, he wondered what else that rogue had set up. "So, uh, that didn't happen, right?" He wanted to be sure that was what they had decided.

"So totally NEVER happened," Taryn agreed, adding in a mumble that she was sure the Timelord couldn't hear, "_Even if it did make my hair tingle a little_..."

Chuckling to himself, the Doctor went to fiddle with the console as Taryn went to sit on the ragged jumpseat. "Where were we going again?"

"How about where we're needed? You up for an adventure?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Always!" She leaned forward to peer at the screen. "What does that symbol mean?"

"It's..." he started to explain, but was cut off by the TARDIS door opening and Jack Harkness rushing in with a small boy.

"No time to explain!" He panted, pushing the boy into Taryn's arms and running back to the door. "Put him back!"

"Well, Jack, he's not a sack of flour!" Taryn called after him. "And who is he?" But it was no use, the former Time Agent was already out the door, and the box was moving.

The boy looked up at them with big blue, watery eyes. Big blue watery eyes that Taryn felt she should know. His lip trembled and, instinctively, she held him to her and began to hum.

"Great, now Jack is foisting tots on us!" He threw his hands up and began to pace before noticing that Taryn's face had changed to one of shock. "What is it?"

"Doc, this isn't just _anyone_." She held up the boy's wrist so that he could see what she was referring to. "We _know_ this boy – well, I do..."

"Is that a _Rift Manipulator_?" He stuck his neck out to see it closer.

"It's one of those things that Jack has, if that's what you mean..." Taryn rolled her eyes at him.

"But, this can't be Jack or he wouldn't have been able to touch him to bring him to us..." he thought aloud.

"Duh!" Taryn resisted the urge to smack the back of his head. "_This_ is Joey!" The statement earned a nod from the child in her lap.

"And this is very bad..." The Doctor was no longer looking at the child, but the screen on the console. "Very, very, bad..."


	14. Jack VS Torchwood Five

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – I supposed ya'll got the note about the blogs that were started – at least, I hope so. I am getting to know Nikki a bit better now...LOL. Really worth a read.**

Jack had spent the week talking to Tamsin, chief archivist of Torchwood Five in Salisbury. She had, regretfully, had two members of their team transferred over to Torchwood Three to help them out. One of those women was Giulia Degortes. She was, by Jack's estimate, a cute blonde with blue eyes. And she certainly could flirt with the best of them. He knew from experience that a trait like that could take someone far. He had a suspicion that was why Tamsin was not that sad to see her go in the end. She was also an excellent medical officer as her winning ways made her patients want to listen to her orders. Jack couldn't wait to see the effect she had on one Owen Harper.

The other woman was, although the same height, not at all similar to Giulia. Jemima Tabeart, (or 'Jimi', as she was known to her colleagues) was darker, with her long curly brown hair and brown eyes that were easy to melt into, which was still intriguing to Jack. What he knew of her was that, in addition to her superb technical skills, she was mental about music; she could identify a circuit board or artifact as easily as compose a symphony. Jack had already decided that she and Amanda would be taking turns filling in for Tosh. One could never have too many women around who knew their way around the specialized computer system that was Torchwood's (and Toshiko's) pride.

With Owen and Tosh's impending wedding a few days away and the eagerly awaited birth of the Williams baby, Jack was glad that Torchwood Five could spare them. Tamsin had even clued him into someone who could take over for him – a man named Greg Farmer who was currently staffed with them as well. Greg was poised to take over their branch if anything happened to the current number one, a rather pinch-faced looking man named Nigel. Even after taking two of their staff with the possibility of borrowing a third, that branch of the organization still was not hurting for proper staff.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed, looking across the table to Susan. "I'm late for a meeting! I have to run."

Susan sighed. She wished that all of this transitional stuff was over, not quite understanding how this fell on Jack's shoulders when he had such an exceptional team that was more than capable of handling it. "Okay, will I be seeing you at all tonight?" She toyed with the cinnamon toast in front of her, not really feeling all that hungry.

"I'll try, but if it's too late, I'll be quiet." He was aware of the look she was giving him. "Susan, we talked about this. About how in a week or so, we can spend some real time together."

"Jack, we spent more time together when you had fewer people working for you!" She resisted the urge to pound her fist on the table.

"I have to go." He wasn't mean about it, only truthful. He himself wanted nothing more than to sit there with her the whole night, sharing stories of what had gone on the last week, but this had to be done now. "But, I love you." He turned as he got to the door.

"I love you, too," she replied, but to Jack, it sounded forced and tired. He walked out the door and to the SUV with a noticeable scowl on his face.

"What was that about?" Nikki slid into his chair after putting Joey to bed.

'Nothing," Susan waved her off. "Just that there never seems to be enough time anymore." She sighed. "I shouldn't be unloading this on you, though. Do you have that expense list for next week?"

Nikki reached into her pocket and produced a wrinkled piece of paper with numbers scrawled on it. "Here it is." She pushed the list across to her employer with a smile.

"Thanks. Let me know if there's anything else. I think I'm going to go to bed, actually." She was rounding up her things even as she spoke. "Turn of the lights when you get done?"

"Sure thing." Nicole was concerned about how they were doing. She had seen a giant change over the past week. She supposed that it had all to do with the major changes that were going on at the office and the recent discussion that she had heard Susan and Jack having about Susan quitting her job and writing full time. "Good night. If you need me, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Nikki. I know I don't say that enough." Susan leaned to hug the nanny.

"It's okay." Nikki hugged her back before Susan padded down the hall to her room and disappeared from sight.

Back in the SUV, Jack was driving to his meeting with Greg, to see if he was going to be a good fit to fill in for him while he and Susan were on holiday. He had heard a lot about the man from the new recruits. For starters, he knew that the man was in a relationship with a man named Matt, who may or may not work for UNIT, that part was unclear. He did know from some files he was able to access, however, that Greg was in UNIT a few years before he was asked to join Torchwood, so it seemed very likely. In no time, he found himself at the bar the man had suggested, one of the many that lined St Mary's Street, and Jack had to chuckle as he parked at the time he had tried to drink a pint from each of the pubs lining the street in a stag challenge. He made a mental note to suggest that to Owen as he checked that he had everything he needed for the meeting he was going to. His Webly was firmly concealed and a small manila coin envelope contained a few doses of Retcon for emergencies.

He was recognized as soon as he walked through the door by Greg. "Jack Harkness?"

"The one and only," he accepted the hand he was offered, adding mentally - _for the time being – though once there was at least one more..._

"Been looking forward to meeting you; your reputation precedes you, if you don't mind me saying." Greg's grip was firm and Jack saw something quickly flash behind his eyes before they unclasped hands. "I have a table over here, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, that's fine, thanks." His mind was on Susan for some reason, and he shook his head to rid him of the feeling that he was doing something that he shouldn't. "You talked to Tamsin, I guess..."

"Ahh...good ol' Tam!" He drank from a glass that was waiting for him. "She's always on the lookout for a way to get rid of me. What is it this time, Mr. Harkness?"

"Captain, actually," Jack corrected, waving the waitress over to order a scotch on the rocks.

"What's that?"

"It's _Captain_ Harkness, Mr. Farmer. Surely you knew that if my reputation is as strong as you claim." His tone was cold and he wondered if maybe he should just forget the whole thing and just call Martha and see if she knew someone she could recommend.

"Okay, touchy about that I see." This man was proving too cocky for Jack to deal with.

"Look, I think I made a mistake. Sorry to take up your time. Besides, I have somewhere else I could be anyway..." Jack made to stand, but was stopped by the man's hand on his arm.

"Don't go. I didn't mean it. Really. I'm interested in any proposition you may have." And there it was again, that sparkle. Jack quickly wondered if that was the thing that the Doctor complained about and made a note to himself to really try to keep that in check – it was just plain annoying.

"Fine, I'll make the offer once, no negotiations." Jack took his seat as the waitress returned. "Is that understood, Mr. Farmer?"

"Yes, _Captain_ Harkness," the tone he used was one that Jack could not accuse of being too flirtatious nor too cheeky, but perfectly in between.

"Do you or do you not want to act as temporary head of Torchwood in my absence?" He took the first sip, noticing that it had been watered down a bit much.

"I would, very much, like to serve in that capacity." Greg's tone was formal, even through the smile. Jack couldn't understand in that moment how someone so young could have already served with UNIT and now was exclusively with Torchwood.

"Fine. Now that we've got that taken care of, let's get to know one another – there are a lot of things you're going to have to learn about my branch if you're going to be an effective leader." His tone was super-formal, but he wanted (and needed) to be taken seriously.

Greg chuckled. "It will be a pleasure working under you, Captain."

Jack realized the other man was just trying to make friends with him and dropped his professional manner. Besides, it wouldn't do to have the man hating him before he even got to know him. Many a mutiny had been formed that way – something the organization couldn't afford at _any_ time. "Right. Now, what are some things I need to know about you?" Jack pulled out a notebook and began to take notes as the other man began the basics of his life story, from who he was currently seeing (Matt) to how he had gotten to be second-in-command (UNIT recruit). He settled in, hoping Susan would understand when he came home late.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The sun was on the verge of coming up when Jack put his key into the lock. Susan would be getting up soon, so, rather than disturbing her, he slipped his coat and boots off and laid on the couch, covering himself with the quilt that she kept for when they were watching television and her feet got cold. The blanket smelled overwhelming like her and Jack was instantly sorry for what had brought him home so late. He had made mistakes in the past, but, if Susan found out, it would be the worse one ever. As he started to drift off, he flung an arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun that would soon be coming through the glass in the top of the door. It was then that he smelled the smell of someone else – the smell of Greg. It was in his shirt and, sitting up, he ripped it off, not caring that buttons popped off. He flung it roughly to the side and turned roughly to face the back of the couch, mad at himself. His only hope was that no one who knew the couple had seen the two men getting cozier and cozier as the night went on. Really, that moment in the back alley meant nothing – it was just a quick grope, nothing _really_ happened. But it could be taken the wrong way. It could be taken in a way so wrong that there would not be any Jack and Susan. He had to make sure to talk to Greg tomorrow and see what he remembered. But, right now, he had to sleep of the drinks he had consumed.

As expected, the sun came trickling in and he heard Susan knocking around in their room. But the time she passed the couch to go into the kitchen, the sleep Jack had been faking was genuine. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and went to fix her morning cup of coffee, picking up the discarded shirt on her way and placing it in the laundry room.


	15. Wedding Two, Part One

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – and on to the next wedding – the one we all really wanted to see. Wonder what is going to happen to them...reviews, as always, are considered fuel for creativity and will be met with virtual huggles!**

"Jack, how late were you the other night?" Susan tugged at the hem of the dress she had put on. "You don't think this thing is too short, do you?"

Jack stopped tying the tie he had been tying and looked at her. "Wow. No, you look...amazing." He wasn't lying. The woman standing before him was literally taking his breath away.

"Oh, stop lying." Susan frowned at her reflection. "I look like a stuffed sausage."

Jack crossed the room and took her in his arms. "If sausage looked like that, I wouldn't _eat_ it, I'd _shag_ it." He bent to kiss her. "Stop worrying."

"Jack, you didn't answer." Susan squirmed away form him and went to where she had laid out her jewelry to pick up her earrings. "How late were you the other night?"

Jack coughed. "Not that bad – but I didn't want to wake you up. That's why I slept on the couch."

"Were there bears after you?" She put first one earring in and then the other. This earned a puzzling look from the man.

"Why?" He stood beside her, picking up the cuff links that Susan had laid out for him.

"I found your blue shirt on the floor and it was missing buttons. I figured you had been smeared in honey and were being chased by bears. At least, it smelled like you had been. Where we you?" Susan was only half-joking, remembering the past, when new smells on clothes meant someone was hiding something. "And I sewed the buttons on, so you're welcome."

"Susan, I..." Jack started to talk, but was interrupted by a small child running into the room, Nikki close on his heels. He made a mental note to give the young woman a raise.

"Joseph! You have to put this tie on, honey!" She was waving a tiny pre-tied bow tie in the air as she pursued the toddler. "I can't get him to." She looked pitifully up at Jack and his eyes locked for a moment with hers before he smiled.

"I'll do it, Nikki, you go get ready." He picked the boy up and sat him on the dresser, and, taking the offensive item from her, talked to him. "Buddy, you gotta help me out here. I promised Uncle Owen and Auntie Tosh that you'd do this for them. Please don't let me down."

The boy looked down before nodding and replying. "Down?"

"Okay, fine, but let's put this on you first. I no more want to wear a suit than you do." He was grousing for himself now, Susan could tell.

"Not getting out of it, Harkness." Susan scolded as he put the boy on the bed and sat beside him. "As it is, no one is going to be there from Tosh and Owen's biological families and it's going to seem more like a massive Torchwood shindig than a real wedding. You, _of all people_, should want to give them this."

Jack hung his head; she was right. Susan was usually right – except when _he_ was being stubborn about it. "Okay. Looks like we're in it for keeps, my friend." He dragged the boy into his lap. "You about ready?" He stood and walked to the door, boy in arms.

"Yeah, just about," Susan looked up and her breath caught in her throat. For a moment, everything around the two of them went hazy, as if in a dream. She was looking at the two most important men in her life, and it made her a little misty eyed. Jack and Joey, though not father and son, had grown impossibly close. They were even starting to look like one another, something Susan had read about, but never would have believed if she didn't see it happening in front of her. "Sorry." She shook her head. "It's just you look, so..."

Jack smiled warmly, afraid from her tone that she would start crying. "Don't. Shhh...it's okay." He caught her in his arms before she completely lost it. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I don't know what this is about." She put her face in his chest.

Jack, never letting go of Joey, kissed Susan on the top of the head before continuing. "I'm sorry too."

"What for?" She leaned away from him. "Jack, what did you do?" She was suspicious of him now, not sure why she was feeling that way.

"I'm just saying I'm sorry for anything that I ever _have_ done or _may_ do, that's all," hugging her close again so that she could not see that he was hiding something from her. It would kill her. He couldn't do that to her.

"Shut up, Jack," Susan wiped her eyes one final time as she pushed herself from him. "You're ruining a wonderful moment."

"There, that's what I was apologizing for," he joking, bending to kiss her.

"Ewwww!" Tallulah's voice pierced the air. "Yucky yucky yucky!"

Jack turned to the teen who would soon be his stepdaughter. "Lu, what do you need?"

"Nikki sent me in here. Tosh just called. She's freaking out and wants to be sure you guys are coming and – and this is the weird part – that no aliens are going to appear out of nowhere. What does that even mean?" Tallulah shook her head at the couple before offering to take Joey wordlessly.

The baby pushed her off and clung to Jack's suspenders as the adults frowned at one another as if they didn't understand. "Lu – are you ready?" Susan looked at what her daughter was wearing, and noticed she didn't have shoes on.

"Where are those one shoes?" She stomped her foot and rolled her eyes a bit. When she was met with blank stares, she bugged her eyes and set her hands on her hips. "You know – those _ones..._"But neither Susan nor Jack knew, which set her off on a stomping fit thorough the house.

Nikki poked her head into the room as she passed. "What is that about?"

"She can't find her shoes," Jack explained, shifting the child to his other arm and taking Susan's hand with the other. "Can you help her?"

"Yeah, I'm not quite ready yet either. Andy is running late. You guys go ahead – Lu can go with us." Nikki was doing the clasp on her necklace as she spoke.

"You sure?" Susan asked, vaguely aware that she was being dragged to the door.

"Yeah – go. Tosh _needs_ you." She waved them off. Jack opened the door and Susan grabbed their coats.

"Lu! Let me help you!" They heard Nikki call as they walked to the SUV.

"We're taking _this_?" Susan watched as Jack secured the child seat in the back as Joey bounced on the seat. "Isn't there priceless equipment that Joey could muck around with back there?"

Jack secured the child and stood. "No, I secured it before I put him in. And, yes, we need to take it. What if something happens?"

Susan was trying to be patient and understanding, she was, but it was hard as far as Jack Harkness was concerned sometimes. "It's just...why can't Nicole and Andy bring it?"

He shot her a look as she crossed to the passenger side. "Andy? No way, it never comes back in the same condition..."

"Ianto and Erin, then? Why does it _have_ to be us?" She got in and latched her seatbelt, giving a sidelong glance at the blue lights as Jack put his own belt on and started the vehicle.

"Are you embarrassed of Black Beauty?" he checked to make sure it was clear before pulling onto the street.

"No, I'm not emba-did you just call this thing _Black Beauty_?" Susan looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"It's not just a _thing_," Jack made a face, his eyes not leaving the road. "It's Black Beauty."

Susan's shoulders sank. "You have got to be kidding me. You're going to sit there a seriously tell me that it's _name_ is really Black Beauty?"

"Yes. Why is that a problem?" His eyes moved to look at her.

"Jack, no. I am _not_ going to call this thing by a proper name. And, I maybe riding in it today, but, next time, can someone else have that task?" She was not budging on the issue and crossed her arms to illustrate the point to the man in the driver's seat.

"Fine." Jack pouted in the unique way that only made him seem sexier. "But I won't like it."

"You don't have to _like_ it, only _do_ it. It's like eating vegetables..." She let him know, putting her hand on his knee. "And I love you for it."

Jack looked down at her hand before switching the grip he had on the wheel to cover hers with his own. "_I hate vegetables_..." he muttered before smiling to Susan.

"I heard that." She looked ahead. "But I still love you..."

Jack smiled and rubbed her hand. "And I love you too – sorry about that."

"No, I think this is starting to get to be hyper-real to us. Everyone around is getting married. Soon, it's our turn. This is scary!" Her voice shook a little at the end.

"Don't worry, you're with Captain Jack." He puffed his chest a bit. "I'll take care of you."

"I know you will." The rest of the ride was in silence as Joey had fallen asleep. Susan took turns between glancing back at him and watching the look on Jack's face as he drove. He never once took his eyes from the road, making her wonder what he was thinking. It was clear he was thinking something because from time to time, he would worry at his lip in the nervous way that he did.

Jack parked the SUV in the space and swung his door open. He was reaching in to get Joey as Susan walked around.

"Susan! Thank God you're here!" Owen's voice called as he ran to meet them. "Tosh has locked herself into the bathroom and won't let me in. Doesn't want me to see her." He took the boy from Jack and hugged the child close to him. "You look nice today, mate."

"Owen, you _can't _see her, it's bad luck. And after what happened at Gwen's wedding, I'd say that we should adhere to the age-old rule." She pecked both Jack and Joey on the cheek before hurrying off to console her friend. "I'll see you inside."

Jack reached back in for the diaper bag and tried to take Joey, but Owen only smiled at him. "They grow on you don't they?" Jack wondered if Owen was referring to women or children, but, figuring it was true in either case, answered in the affirmative. "I'll get him. Toshiko wants some, you know, but I'm scared, to be honest with you."

Jack laughed. Owen afraid of something? That was a new one for him. "Don't be – you can handle Weevils – a kid is a piece of cake."

"That's something that I never thought I'd be getting from you, Jack – parenting advise." He laughed deep in his throat. "Let's go inside. The place is filling up. I had no idea we knew that many people."

With that, the three of them walked to the small hall they had rented for the occasion, Owen still holding on to Joey and Captain Jack Harkness looking terribly domestic once again.


	16. Wedding Two, Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – Owen, for being such a total prat, can be so cool, don't ya'll think?**

Susan knocked on the door of the ladies' room and called out. "Toshiko? Can I come in?"

A pitiful muffled sniff was the only answer she got, so she turned the handle and pressed on the door. What she saw made her cover her mouth in surprise. "Oh, Tosh! You look like a fairy princess!" And, indeed, she did.

Despite the fact she was sitting on an old wooden folding chair, her dress bunched around her, she was the very picture of every little girl's fantasy wedding. Her hair was perfect, not a one out of place, and her usual clear, radiant skin was shiny from tears. Susan made a mental note that all they would have to do is splash some cool water on her face and it would be just beautiful. She envied her for that in that moment.

"I do not." Tosh pouted. "And Weevils and Blowfish and...I dunno, Slime creatures from the Fifth Galaxy of the Future are going to ruin everything!" She erupted into tears again. Susan handed her a roll of toilet paper and patted her shoulder as there was another knock on the door.

"Tosh?" Gwen's voice was on the other side this time. "Are you okay?"

Susan carefully stepped over the mound of chiffon gathered on the floor to let the pregnant woman in. The bathroom, being small before, got even smaller. "She's afraid aliens are going to wreck this," Susan explained as Tosh blew her nose. Loudly.

"Nah, you're _already _marrying a Weevil. No problems..." Gwen pushed past them to the stall. "Unless this baby tries to make it's debut..."

"Don't even joke like that!" Tosh warned, shooting a glare at the stall door.

"It will be fine, Tosh," both women assured, "now, let's get you cleaned up and out there."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack pushed the door open for Owen and, taking Joey from him, went to find place to stow the diaper bag that wouldn't be in the way. He settled on a place near where Nicole and Andy would be sitting before going to mingle a bit.

The first person he saw - well, heard - was Ianto. He was trying not to raise his voice, and failing miserably. Jack couldn't figure out why until he saw that Erin was poking her finger at him as she hissed through her teeth. As he neared, the words were easier to make out.

"You try that _shit_ again, Ianto Eugene Jones, I will _personally_ hold a pillow over your face and count to one hundred and six!" She was jabbing her finger into his chest, causing him to back up until he backed into Jack himself.

Still holding Joey, he waved his free hand at the poker. "What's wrong, Erin?"

"This _ass-clown_ thinks it's funny to give me decaf!" Her finger connected with his chest another time, this time moving Jack. "And – it's." (Jab) "Not."(Jab) "Funny!" (Jab jab jab)

A crowd was starting to gather and Ianto looked pitifully to Jack for help. Jack thought quickly and stuffed the child he had been holding into Erin's arms, filing them. "Now, Yan, why would you do that to Erin? What has she ever done to you?"

Ianto turned to face Jack, still trying to keep his voice down. However, the room had gotten considerably quieter, so it came out much louder than he meant. Also, much snarkier. "Bore my spawn, actually..."

Jack choked. "She...you two...when...congrats?" He looked at Erin, who just shrugged.

Ianto blushed and nodded softly. "Yeah. Just found out. I guess I was hasty with the caffeine switch..."

"Yan, my friend, some advice?" He put one arm around his friend, the other in his pocket. "Pregnant women are not the type of women to mess with..."

"So I am finding out, sir..." He looked lazily at Erin, who was now showing Joey around to the new friends she was making. "Just shoot me..." he begged with both his eyes and words.

Jack chuckled. "No way. I can't wait to see the great Ianto – Eugene, was it? - Jones get through this. And I know that he will." He patted him on the back and turned to see who was tapping him on the shoulder.

"I don't even get a hug?" The woman looking at him had long dark brown, almost black hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Jack smiled warmly, taking the baby back from Erin. "I always have a hug for you, Andrea." He put his arms around her the best he could, and squeezed. Ianto saw him and arched an eyebrow. "How have you been? More important _where_ have you been? I've had Tosh scanning and nothing is coming up on any of the frequencies."

"Well, when we reported from San Antonio, that was the last fix that anyone could get on us. Until last week, that is." She grinned for a moment before her face turned into a frown. "Uh, who is this?" She reached out for Joey.

Jack beamed a bit before answering. "Joseph Danger." He bounced him up and down to get a reaction from him other than the blank stare that he was wearing. "Andi, what's wrong?"

"But he's not yours, right?" She looked as if she was going to swoon and fall.

"He's Susan's son. Why?" he placed a hand on her arm to steady her. "Are you okay?"

She put her hand to her forehead. "Yeah. Just a bit odd feeling. Seems strange to think of you with kids."

"Oh, I forgot," Jack put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Look, you should come over and meet everyone." He looked around for Tallulah, but couldn't find her in the crowd.

"Yeah, that would be great, Dad. I can hear it now. 'This is my daughter. I know we appear to be close in age, but that's because I am a time traveling immortal who yanked her from her right time and brought her here'...Yeah. That would go over really well." Her tongue was sharp and the words dripped with a cross between hate and overwhelming.

"Oh come on, you know I love you. And Susan would understand. With Lu, you would have to wait, but she'd understand in time," Jack assured her.

"Okay then," Andrea agreed, giving Jack one more hug before they were ushered to their seats. Jack quickly found Susan and Tallulah and joined them. "I have the bag over here." He led them to the spot he had picked earlier. "Tosh all sorted out?" He asked, righting the squirming child on his lap.

"Yes. Gwen was a big help." She held the pillow that Joey was to carry down the aisle at the right time. "Once we assured her nothing would go wrong."

"But it could," Jack let her know, smiling.

Susan gave him what Tallulah called her 'look of death'. "Bite your tongue, Jack Harness! Nothing is going to happen!"

"I'm just sayin'..." his smile widened. He loved to make her angry like this. Her eyes would sizzle.

"Don't be 'just sayin'!" She batted at him.

"You know there is always the possibility..." He was really enjoying this, noticing that beside Susan, Tallulah was as well.

Her look deepened and Jack watched for her eyes to change. After a short pause, and widening his grin a bit more, he saw them go all stormy. He was sure the wink was what had caused her to go all the way with the look. "_Jack_..." she verbally warned, but it was little more than a growl.

His whole face lit up for an instant and he quickly pressed his lips to hers. She responded in kind. "Love it when that happens..." he confessed, rubbing her face lightly.

Despite her best efforts to scowl at him, she joined him in a gentle smile. "I hate you."

"I hate you too, honey," he chuckled, feeling like someone was watching him. As soon as Susan turned to talk to her daughter, Jack looked to where he had felt the gaze coming from. He was immediately sorry.

Greg's eyes caught his and he smiled at Jack, inclining his head at the baby on the man's lap and making the sign for 'shame'. Jack felt dirty and looked away, hoping Susan had not seen.


	17. Wedding Two, Part Three

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – almost got caught back there. And don't you just feel sorry for Andrea? I know I do, and, technically, I am the one who did it to her! I am evil! But not so evil that I couldn't do this...WARNING: TISSUE ALERT!**

The traditional wedding music began and everyone stood, turning to the door at the back of the room. In the front of the room, Jack had taken his place as the one who would perform the service and Owen stood silently waiting, eyes closed, afraid to turn around and discover this wasn't real.

Tosh floated in, her modest bouquet held in front of her as she took dainty steps, alone, to stand by her future husband. Jack couldn't help but think that this was some sort of symbolism on the woman's part – Tosh never did anything without reason. When she had finally reached her mark, Nikki led Joey in and stood off to the side with him, holding the pillow for him until the right moment.

Owen drew a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly, to see a very confident Toshiko smiling her beautifully shy smile. He swallowed hard and reached for her hand as she was reaching for his. Anyone watching would swear that they saw a charge of electricity pass between them, as if the cosmos were doing their part to join the couple.

Tosh met his eyes with hers and hoped, for all it was worth, that nothing was going to happen. She wanted this day to be perfect. From the time she had first set eyes on Owen Harper, she hoped deep in her heart of hearts that this would be the way they ended up. Now, it was all coming true. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Jack, signaling for him to begin.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons." Jack began, looking first from one to the other. " In its right relation, it's the uniting of two souls already attuned to each other. When such a true bond already exists between man and woman, it is fitting that an outer acknowledgment be made. This acknowledgment is the prime object of this gathering and this ceremony. We are here to bear witness to the entry into the closer relationship of husband and wife of these beloved friends who are already one in spirit." The Captain braved a glance at Susan, who he noticed was very near tears. "You are now taking into your care and keeping the happiness of the one person in all the world whom you love best. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and to share love."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside and Tosh's shoulders dropped. This was it, the moment she had feared – she wondered briefly what form the ruin of her happiest day would take. There was a flutter inside as everyone went for the weapons they were carrying. The next sound was the beginnings of a burble of laughter as first one person and then more and more realized what the noise had been – a car backfiring. Jack smiled a lopsided grin at Owen and winked at Tosh before continuing. He was afraid to say anything not written on the page, for fear that it would break the spell.

"At the end of this ceremony, legally you will be husband and wife," Hands slowly went away from their weapons, "but you still must decide each and every day that stretches before you, that you want to be married. Make such a decision and keep on making it, for the most important thing in life is to love and be loved." Jack was holding back tears, but his voice betrayed him as it began to quiver. "May you always need one another, not so much to fill the emptiness as to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. Look for things to praise, often say 'I love you' and take no notice of small faults. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

The time came for Nicole to hand Joey the pillow with the two perfect metal bands the happy couple had picked out just the week before. She stood behind him as he hefted the pillow first to one and then the other saying a quiet "Ant 'Osh" and "Unc 'wen" after Nikki told him who he was to hand them to. When he had performed his duty, he turned to the room and beamed before breaking free from Nikki's grasp and running back to Susan, the nanny fast on his heels.

Everyone shared a quick smile as this became all very real. "This ring by its shape is a symbol of the undying love that exists between you. The substance of which it is composed is a symbol of purity, which shall ever characterize your mind and hearts in all your relationships together." Jack indicated that they should now exchange the circles of gold. They did so, and turned back to him.

"The peace and serenity of the heavens be with you all. And so it is...You may now kiss the bride." A collective sigh went through the room as they realized that this was the end. They had made it. The next few seconds went as if in slow motion. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Owen Harper."

A loud cheer went up and Tosh turned a beautiful shade of crimson as Owen leaned in to kiss her again. She didn't know how he had done it, but Jack Harkness had kept his promise about her wedding day being perfect. She would never doubt him again.


	18. Wedding Two, Part Four

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – Still recovering from the little cry I had back there. I hope you enjoyed it. **

"Ahhh, the happy couple!" Jack announced them as they came in the room. The guests turned and began to applaud. Owen gave Ianto the signal and the unmistakable strains of "At Last" by the incomparable Etta James began her serenade. The medic gathered his new bride into his arms and glided across the dance floor with surprising grace.

"Owen," Tosh breathed, waiting for the hum that was his response. "This day has been perfect."

"I agree." The man pulled his face from the side of hers to look at her. "I only wish we could have had family here to share it with us."

Tosh smiled, looking at the floor. "We _do_, Owen." He frowned at her in confusion, willing her to continue with her thought. "There's Jack, and Susan, Ianto, Erin – they all came."

He thought for a moment. That was right. He hadn't thought about it until now, but he realized that Torchwood _was _his family – as well as hers. And it had, indeed been a perfect day. But the best part was that he got to take Tosh home with him that night. _Toshiko Harper._ Owen smiled to himself, not realizing he had said it aloud. She was smiling up at him now. "I love you."

Susan looked at Jack, feeling the tears begin in her eyes. Never had two people seemed so perfect for each other. "And no aliens. Good job, Captain Harkness." She stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I _realize_ that, _glas cheruau_, however, if you take one more thing from me, there's going to be bigger problems than morning sickness in your future," the couple heard the discussion Erin seemed to be having a little loudly with her fiancée.

"Erin, love, I just think that-" But he didn't get to finish. Instead, Ianto yelped. "_What was that about_?" He pulled back his hand to examine it. "You _bit_ me!"

"I warned you." Erin smiled at him. "Not my fault if you don't believe me..."

Ianto muttered something under his breath, but Erin never heard it. Taryn and Susan had come out of nowhere and grabbed her, pulling her onto the dance floor. "It's our song!" They said in unison to her. And it was.

Erin grinned and began to dance in time with the other girls. She looked over to Ianto, who was now watching her, shaking his head and holding the wine glass he had taken from her not moments before. Jack joined him, and soon after, the Doctor did as well.

"What is _that_?" The Doctor asked, his arms crossed over his chest, his glasses on the end of his nose.

Jack, noticing him for the first time, smiled and pointed. "_That_ is line dancing, Doc." He chuckled a little and waved Susan off when she tried to get him to join her. "As for the song, I'm not sure."

Tallulah heard him and answered. "It's called 'I Ain't as Good as I Once Was'. And I am going to stab my eyes out if I have to listen to it _one more time_!" She scowled and stuck her fingers in her ears.

"_I_ wanna dance!" Nicole's voice cut through the room, somehow above all of the others pooled around in conversations. She dashed out to join them, but Andy caught her arm, causing her to lurch.

"No, don't think so." He said, quietly as she pouted. She noticed Ianto and Jack, and smiled up at her boss.

"Hi, Mister Captain Harkness. Lovely party..." She patted him on the arm sloppily before moving to Ianto. "Oh! You are lovely on the eyes!" She patted him on the cheek. Erin, who had been dancing with her friends and smiling from ear-to-ear, looked up in time to see her caressing her man.

"OH HELL NO!" Erin stomped over to them, her nostrils flaring. Ianto's eyes went wide at her ire. "Are you going to put up with this? Because I'm not!" She yanked on Ianto's arm and dragged him away from the lunacy.

The music stopped for a moment to find out what the commotion was. Susan and Taryn had stopped dancing when they lost the third girl. Jack looked around nervously for Susan before looking over to the Doctor. "Seems our dates are gone, but I hear they have cake," he offered, shrugging.

The Doctor did a little dance of joy and whooped at the possibility of cake. "But she's not my date, Jack." He said as they walked to the table.

"What's that?" Jack was still scanning the room for Susan. He finally found her, talking to Greg and the man he knew was Greg significant other, Matt. She smiled at him and waved, but he frowned and turned back to the Doctor. "What did you just say?"

The Timelord took a bite of the cake and looked at his old friend. "She's not my date." They looked over at Taryn, who was now dancing with Joey in her arms. "We came here together, but that's it."

Jack just nodded at the man. There was no sense in arguing with him. It had never worked in the past. He spied Nicole again, this time standing with the new recruits for Torchwood. The girls were getting pretty chummy it seemed and Jack noticed idly that they were all holding wine glasses. He wondered if the alcohol produced by the contraption Tosh and Owen had figured out was a higher proof or if they were just extreme light-weights.

Another song started and the group began to sing along, shouting when they got to their favorite line, which appeared to be "My cupcake has no icing!" Someone near Jack turned to their date and said, "I thought that line was 'my coke has got no ice in it'..." The Torchwood agent shook his head. He didn't understand the song either way – not really his brand of music.

"So, Doc, how long are you here?" Jack took a bite of the cake he had been passed. It was a bit too sweet for him and he made a face.

"Just for the party. Taryn wanted to go and see a few opening nights of some of her favorite musicals, and it doesn't sound like a bad idea. Universe hasn't exactly been quiet lately." He pushed the rest of the slice into his mouth and took the rest of Jack's.

"I dunno, Doc," Jack resisted the urge to wipe the cake from the corner of the other man's mouth. "Sounds awfully domestic to me."

The look the Timelord gave him could have melted the paint off the TARDIS. "I _don't _ and never _will_ _do_ domestic."

Jack smiled to himself, turning so that he would not be seen. Again, Susan was standing by Greg Farmer. Jack felt his insides do a little flip flop as she laughed at something he whispered in her ear. He was getting a bit to intimate with her for the Captain. And with his partner, Matt, standing right there. Susan's laugh was enough to make his blood chill and he set his jaw, spying Gwen. He walked toward the largely pregnant Torchwood agent, who was now sitting with her feet up, but was waylaid by Nicole and Andy.

"Jack, can you give me a key to your house?" Andy was sighing to him and blocking his path, holding onto Nikki's arm as she still played social butterfly.

"Hey, there!" She squealed, wrinkling her nose and doing a little wave at anyone that passed the couple. "Oh, Jack, this is so lovely!" She frowned. "And _you_ are lovely as well..." She leaned on Andy to get closer to him.

Jack searched for his keys as Andy tried to explain. "Jack, I'm sorry about this. She's had a little too much..." He really did look sorry. Poor Andy.

Jack found himself laughing deep in his throat. "No way. She's going to feel this in the morning. I can't wait to be there. Here's the keys. Can you stay there until we get home?" He detached the key from the ring.

"Oh, Andy, my cupcake has no icing..." She let her head fall against him.

"What?!" The men were confused.

She smiled up at them drunkenly. "Well," she breathed, pointing the best she could at the three Andys she was seeing, "_You're_ my cupcake. And when it has no icing," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "it means I _like_ you..."

Andy nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Nicole had switched her attention and was now making eyes at their boss - or trying to. "Sure. I was thinking I should stay all night, make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"Good idea." Jack agreed, patting him on the arm before continuing to his intended target. He wasn't very far when he heard Nicole turn her attentions back to the former PC.

"I am so cold. I wanna be warm, Andy. Can you keep me warm, Andy? Are we going home? Did Jack say you could go home with me? I like Jack, Andy. And I like to be warm, Andy...hey! Are you going to sleep with me?" He heard the man grunt something as he tried to pull her out the door.

"Hey, there, beautiful," Jack sat beside Gwen, placing a kiss on her cheek. "How are things?"

Gwen sighed. "I'm a bit tired and achy. But, I'm the one who insisted on wearing these damn heels!" She held up the offending footwear to show Jack. "What the hell was I thinkin'?"

Jack moved his chair and took one of the sore feet in hand, rubbing the sole. "Better?" Gwen's sigh of relief was the only answer he needed. "Where's Rhys when you need him?"

"He went to call Banana Boat. Said something about a game. I don't even know...or care..." her voice was fading off as Jack rubbed her foot. "You are the best boss, ever."

"No, this is your friend, not your boss." Jack joked, moving to the other foot.

"Have you seen Tallulah?" She asked, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back.

"What has she done now?" She could hear him rolling his eyes, even with hers closed.

"Look over by the Doctor. There's a woman and a young man. Do you see them?"

Jack looked up and, indeed, he did see them. Tallulah was engaged in a very animated conversation with the boy, who seemed to have as much interest in her. He was glad to see that the teen wasn't as bored to tears as she had acted earlier. He watched the Doctor talk to the older woman, a look on his face he had seen one other time before – when he had been with Rose. Suddenly intrigued, Jack couldn't tear his eyes away, even when Taryn joined the group and began to, just out of the Doctor's sight, began to scowl.

He was about to say something to Gwen when the words caught in his throat. Behind the group he was watching was a very familiar face. He'd know those perfectly chiseled cheekbones anywhere. He'd also know the chubby face, though a few years older, of the child the man had on his shoulders. Without hesitation, Jack jumped up, but fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. He had slipped in someone's spilled drink. As he was cursing whoever had done it, he turned to see Gwen's face.

"Sorry 'bout that," she bit her lip. "That's my fault."

Jack looked at the mess he was sitting in and wrinkled his nose. Leave it to Gwen Williams to go into labor at a wedding. "Well, then, let's get Rhys..." He carefully stood, realizing he had lost site of the man; that would have to wait now anyway. He said a silent prayer that no one else would see them before they could get Gwen sorted out.


	19. Left VS Right

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – As per the title, two down and one to go! Wait, that can't be right – can it? Hmmm...And I soooo fell in love with the new song that Barrowman sings! Not sure about those lyrics in the one part, as I can't find them online. If they are wrong, I will change them when I find out the truth. But – I _had_ to put them in!**

Jack's adrenaline kicked into high gear and he rushed Gwen out to the SUV. "Owen – call St Helen's and tell them we're coming in!"

Confused, Owen ran behind them, punching buttons on his cell, Tosh in tow. No one even questioned as Jack pushed them into the vehicle, tossing the keys at Owen and climbing in back with Gwen. Her eyes were confused for a moment as she looked around for Rhys, but didn't see him. She was going to ask, but a contraction cut her off sharply.

She squeezed Jack's hand and he yelped a little. "Hey, honey, I may be immortal, but that still hurts."

Gwen smiled at him, showing the gap that Jack found so incredibly sexy. "Sorry." As the pain passed, she frowned at him. "Jack, where is Rhys?"

Tosh looked at Owen and then into the backseat. No one had even thought to bring him along. Tosh flipped her own phone open and dialed the number she had for Rhys, watching Jack shrug an apology at Gwen. Gwen's eyes widened in surprise and anger.

"How could you bloody well forget my husband?" She hit him in the arm as she tried to sit up.

"Rhys?" Tosh's voice answered. "We're on our way to St. Helen's...yes, I realize that...yes, I'm sure he knows he's a 'right git'...and I'm also sure he realizes he _left Susan_..." She looked back to see the look of pure terror in Jack's eyes when he understood how badly he had messed up. "Yes, Rhys, we'll meet you there...bye now." She shut the phone and shook her head. "You screwed up Jack. There are two people very angry with you."

"Three." Gwen answered, her glare deepening."Soon to be four."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"That bloody wank!" Rhys screamed as he threw his phone across the yard. He saw Susan standing, her hand shading her eyes, looking at the spot where the SUV had been parked. "Oi! You lookin' for him too?"

Susan nodded and walked to join him. "I don't suppose you would know where he went would you?"

Rhys shoved his hands in his pockets, looking for his car keys. "They're on the way to St. Helen's."

"Why aren't you – oh. Jack strikes again." The corners of her mouth turned down at the thought of her fiancée. "Don't suppose I can get a ride with you, can I?"

"Get in," Rhys smiled at her. He would almost feel sorry for her if she hadn't chosen to be stuck with Jack, but he supposed she knew what she was getting into. "What about the kids?" He suddenly remembered.

"Oh, Ianto and Erin said they would take care of that." She opened the door and ducked into the car, trying to figure out just how Gwen, as pregnant as she was, had fit in there exactly. "Let's just go get our significant others."

"Right," Rhys sank into the driver's seat and started the car. The radio began to blare one of Susan's favorite songs – the new single by a well known Broadway actor who was branching out. She sang along for a bit, "I don't know what's wrong or right. Is every word you say what's on your mind?"

The man driving looked at her. "What's that?"

"Some new single. Can't get it out of my head. Sorry. Didn't mean to sing so loud." She looked out the window, instead, choosing to mouth the words.

"No, no, it's fine. Just seems odd to hear someone speaking with an American accent is all. You even do it when you sing." He was trying to make small talk. Anything to keep the thought of strangling Jack Harkness out of his mind on the day his child would be born. "Where are you from again?'

Susan turned back to him, humming, "The accent is from Georgia." She nodded, remembering her friends and family there for a moment. _So what about us? What about love? What about saying that we'll never give up?_She was humming again as the words poured from the radio. Damn that man!

"That's right. I can never remember. Sorry." He watched the road ahead. "And your kids – they are adorable." He looked at her for a brief moment. She was in thought, chewing on her bottom lip. Something he had seen Gwen do all to often. No doubt , she was thinking of the same thing Gwennie did.

"Thanks." She fell silent and turned to the window as the song finished. _What about us? What about love? That's the one thing we never discuss. Don't wanna blame ya, but we're in danger. So what about us?_

Rhys knew the time for talking was over and made it to the hospital as quickly as he could. He had made up his mind that when they got there, he was going to be having a serious talk with one very pompous Captain.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Andy had almost gotten Nicole back to the house when his comm beeped.

"Andy!" Jack's voice was filled with panic – never a good sign.

"Here, Jack," Andy sighed, steeling himself for the worst as he looked over at Nicole, who was systematically pulling things out of the glove compartment and examining them.

"Listen, Andy, just wanted to let you know that we're going to be late. Gwen went into labor and - "

"Gwen's in labor?" There was his squeak again. "I'll be right there!" He took the comm from his ear and dropped it into his pocket. He knew that Jack would tell him that he wasn't needed, but Gwen was one of his oldest and closest friends. He wasn't going to let Jack talk him out of being there. Only Gwen herself could do that. He swung the car around, apologizing when Nikki's head bounced off the door frame.

"Andy! Andy!" Jack called roughly into the comm before realizing he had been switched off. "Dammit! Tosh, remind me to kick his ass later, would you?"

Gwen spoke through clenched teeth. "You're the one who needs his ass kicked. You left my husband behind."

"Yeah, well, I wasn--" Jack tried to speak but she slapped him, cutting him off.

"_And_ you dragged poor Tosh and Owen out! On their _wedding_ _day_, no less! Just how heartless a bastard are you?" She gripped her side in pain. "Don't just sit there, push on my back, you twat!"

Jack snapped to and did as he was told. "You kiss Rhys with that mouth?" He tried to joke.

"Yes. And he never complains." Her gaze was steel as the pain eased up a bit.

Tosh's eyes were wide as she looked at her co-worker and friend. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She smile weakly at the new bride. "I'm sorry I ruined your wedding." She bit back tears she could feel stinging her eyes.

"No, no, you didn't ruin it," Tosh comforted, reaching back to pat her hand. Owen snorted beside her and she took the chance to slap him on the arm. "You didn't plan this..."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Gwen went into labor. I told Susan that we'd take the kids back to the house," Erin looked up from where she sat, Joey dozing in her lap.

The man's only response was a knowing nod.

"You aren't mad are you?" She shifted the child on her lap.

"Why would I be?" He dropped into the chair beside her, watching as she smelled the top of the boys head. "You tired?"

"A little. Someone wouldn't let me have the post-cake coffee..." she snarked before leaning on the shoulder near her.

"Do you want to go then?" he drew his arm around her.

"Sure – it's not like Owen and Tosh would be disappointed – they aren't even here." She looked up at him.

"True," he nodded before twisting to kiss her head. "I'll just go get Tallulah..." His comm beeped as he stood. "Yes, Jack?"

"Yan, can't really explain now, but there's a man who shouldn't be. I need you to find him. No, Gwen -" his voice faded off.

"How is Gwen doing?" There was a growl from the other side, causing Ianto to grin. He wanted to imagine that Jack was getting his for being so stupid.

"She's fine," Jack's voice was strained. "But it's the other thing I'm worried about – that man I was trying to tell you about."

"What man, Jack?" His eyes scanned the room. "This room is full of them – mostly Torchwood agents. Maybe you could be a bit more specific?" He rubbed his face. Ianto was tired.

Jack sighed. "He's dressed in what looks like a red band jacket. And I'm not sure if he is armed or not."

"Red band jacket? Jack, I'm going to need more than that to go on..."

The Welshman could hear the agitation from his boss now. "Ianto. He has a child with him. He shouldn't be too hard to find!"

It was if Ianto were dreaming when he looked up. Talking to Taryn, who had wandered away from the Doctor, was a man wearing a red band jacket and carrying a boy on his shoulders. "Actually, I have him in my sights right now, sir. What do I need to do?"

"Detain him. Take the boy, but be sure he and Joey don't touch. I'll explain later." Jack ended the call, but Ianto was not really sure he had meant to. He walked slowly to the man, not knowing what to say to him, figuring he would let him lead the conversation.

Taryn turned to him as he approached. "Ianto! John here was just telling me that he was looking for Jack. Do you know where he is?"

"Just got off the phone with him." Ianto spoke slowly. There was something odd about the boy he was holding, asleep on his shoulder.

"Could you give him something for me?" The man Taryn had called John asked, looking deep into Ianto's eyes, making him squirm.

Taryn looked from one man to the other. She felt as thought she were in the middle of a wild west showdown.

"I guess I could. It all depends." Ianto was guarded. His hand, though in his pocket, was wrapped around his weapon. He couldn't be too careful; Jack had said he didn't know if the man was armed or not.

"Oh, he'll be interested in this, I'm sure." John smiled and Ianto found himself shivering. He turned around so that Taryn and Ianto could see the boy's face.

"OhmyGod!" It came out as one word as Taryn's hand went to her mouth. "You can't...we just...there's no way..."

John smiled broadly. "You're as quick as you are pretty."

Taryn frowned, sure that he had insulted her somehow. "Thanks," she said slowly.

"A boy?" Ianto was handed the sleeping child and just managed to get him gathered into his arms as the Doctor approached and John made his exit. "I don't understand."

"Oh, but you will, eye candy!" The man in the red coat waved and disappeared, seemingly in thin air.

"What have you go there, Mr. Jones?" The Doctor waltzed up, glasses perched on the end of his nose, champagne glass in hand, as he leaned against the table where they had been standing talking. "This is excellent wine, might I add. Tasted some like it once on Eyame. Wonderful little machine that turned water..."

Ianto held back a laugh, almost forgetting he was holding a sleeping boy. "Uh, yeah, it appears i have a sleeping child. And, Taryn, it seems as though you know who he may be..."

"Hold on!" The Doctor pushed his glasses up his nose. "That's...he's...no!" He pointed and looked at Taryn as he spoke.

Ianto began to feel like the odd man out. They both knew who this was. It was still going to be a long night, he knew that. He thought about what Jack had said about finding the man with the child and, as if hit by lightening, the Welshman knew who he was holding. He lifted a shoulder to look at the slack face that was now drooling on his suit jacket. There was no way it could be anyone _but_ the boy, but that was too unbelievable. "It's him, isn't it?" Ianto asked the couple who was not really a couple and they nodded in unison. Ianto sighed. "Right. Have to get him home, then. Him and himself and his big sister. Have you seen Tallulah?"

The Doctor grinned and pointed to a table where she sat with a boy with dark hair who was only a little older than her. "She's over there with Luke; seems they get on good."

"Taryn, would you-" but Ianto didn't have to finish, she was already crossing to the table, talking to the two kids. She returned with Tallulah a short time later, and only frowned at the thing Ianto had slung over his shoulder.

"Can we go home now?" The girl was tired now that she was away from her new friend. At Ianto's nod, she continued. "I'll meet you at the car."

Ianto said his good-byes to the Doctor and Taryn before making his way to the table he had left Erin at. He received a frown of confusion, which he answered with only one word. One word that explained it all. "Jack."

"Right. To their house?" She yawned and stood with the other Joey in her arms.

"Yep." He put his arm around her shoulder, careful not to let any part of the boys touch and wondering if one day this would be he and Erin, carrying their own children to the car. It was then that the full impact of what she had told him earlier that day hit him. He was going to be a father.


	20. Gwen VS Childbirth

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – I swear, how is it that Jack can manage to cock everything up? How in the hell do you leave someone's husband behind? _Sigh_. More hospital high-jinx. Enjoy!**

Rhys pulled into the parking lot and all but jumped from the car, not caring if he had parked the car correctly or not. Susan climbed out of the car and followed him into the sliding glass door. He was already talking to reception when she got to the counter.

"Sir, we were under strict orders to -" She was cut off by the movement Susan had made - pulling a cell from her pocket. "Sorry! No cells!" She had snatched the phone from her before Susan could react.

"Hey! That's mine!" Susan became mad. "Give it back!"

"Sorry. Hospital rules." Ms. Bitch, as Susan was now thinking of her, pointed to a rather rude sign behind her. "If you want to wait..."

"I am not bloody well waiting for my wife to have our baby before I go and see her! I have been to birthing classes and I intend to use them!" He blustered forward and banged through the door, not forgetting to drag Susan with him. He had played Rugby for a few years and was using everything he had gained to make himself solid. It worked and he was met with a security guard.

"Sir," the man put his hand on Rhys' chest to stop him. "I'm afraid-"

"You better be!" Rhys boomed back before shoving the man aside. "HARKNESS!" he continued to bellow, searching in rooms as he walked by, still dragging Susan behind him.

Jack poked his head out upon hearing his name, leaving Owen and Tosh in with Gwen. "Rhys!" He exclaimed in excitement.

He didn't see the fist until it had knocked him against the wall. Jack rubbed his cheek tenderly. "Listen up, _Captain_." There was no way that he could have sounded more sarcastic. "I am only saying this once."

Jack nodded, seeing something new in Gwen's husband's eyes – something a little dangerous. Something, that, under different circumstances, he would have found very alluring.

"You are going to leave this room and not look back. I, however, am going to go – with my wife – to the proper birthing facilities so that that wonderfully beautiful woman in there and I can have our first child – _without Torchwood_." He was panting as if hollering as he talked. But his tone was normal. Jack was suitably scared as he pulled himself from the wall.

"Right, Rhys. Sorry. Got caught up in the-" Andy was now bustling through the door, brandishing his Torchwood credentials, Nicole on his heels, swaying.

"How is she?" Andy shyly asked the men, unaware he had come in at the end of a confrontation. "I got the call and -"

The look Rhys gave him was full of fire. "Bloody hell, him _too_? Jesus. Can't we just have a baby without half of Cardiff being involved?"

"I think you better get in here," Owen's head poked out. "There's a problem."

Jack started for the door, but was stopped by Rhys' hand on his shoulder, dragging him back. "I think he meant me, mate."

Jack conceded. "Right. You're right. Go to her."

"Captain Jack Harkness!" Nicole got her focus working again. "Fancy seeing you here at the...where are we, Andrew?"

Andy rolled his eyes. "We're at hospital, Nik. Maybe we could get you some water?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Ewwww..." Nicole found a chair and sat, aided by her boyfriend.

There was an awkward silence in the hall as Jack looked over to Susan, who was standing against the wall, her hands behind her back. Neither knew what to say to make things right, or even if they could say anything.

"Listen, Susan, I..." Jack started to talk, but was cut off by Owen coming out. Jack threw her a smile and got a sigh in return.

"Jack, I need to talk to you about what is going on in there. Gwen seems to be having a complication brought on by left over bullet fragments. Right now, she is medicated to the gills and Rhys is holding it together, but I don't know how long it'll be before we know anything new." Owen ran his hand over his face and Jack noticed, for the first time, that the man was no longer wearing his tux, but, rather, had changed into scrubs.

Jack shook his head. "What else can you do?"

"Nothing now," the medic looked over to see Nicole and Andy. "Except maybe detox the bird." He laughed a little.

"Thanks." Jack was distant. "But what about Gwen?"

"Jack, they have a team in there working on her that know way more than I do about this. The metal isn't alien in origin, so I see nothing wrong with it. We have to let nature take it's course." He placed a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "Unlike this – lets get you hooked up to the sober machine..."

"That doesn't sound _any_ fun..." Nicole whined, but let the men drag her to her feet and into a nearby room.

"I guess now would be a good time to finish what I was saying..." Jack took Susan's elbow and lead her to an empty part of the hall.

"I guess it would." Her tone was flat and she had her arms crossed over her chest.

They stood, looking at one another for a while before Jack dared to speak. "I'm sorry – I just got caught up in..."

Susan held her hand up to silence him. "You _do_ realize that you left both Rhys and I back there as well as kidnapping the Bride and Groom, right?" She wasn't tapping her foot, but Jack could clearly see her doing it in his mind's eye. Jack moved to answer her, but stopped when he saw the look on her face had not changed. "You better have a _damn_ good reason." When he stood, still staring, he coaxed him. "_Well_?"

"Susan, I have to tell you the truth." He found it hard to look in her eyes. "I didn't have a good reason. I panicked." He waited for her to say something, but her eyes had gone to slits, never a good sign with her. "I'm...sorry?"

Susan sighed. "How many more times, Jack?" Her voice was a whisper. "How many more times is it going to be Gwen?" She was fighting back the urge to cry. "I see the way you look at her."

"I look at you the same way." Jack defended, hoping that was what she wanted to hear.

"I know." She bit her lip and looked at the floor. "But I want to be the only one."

Jack gathered her into his arms. "I'm trying, I really am."

"I know. I know." Susan snuggled against him and sighed hard. She wanted to believe him. "But could you try a little harder maybe? I heard people talking at the wedding – talking about you and Gwen when they saw you together."

"What people?" Jack looked down at her.

"Doesn't matter." Susan tried to bury her face in his chest again.

"No, what people? It's important to me. I can't have anyone in any other Torchwood thinking that there is something up." He pulled her away from him. "Who was it?"

Susan met his eyes, not really wanting to tell him but knowing that it was the right thing to do. "Well, do you know that Greg guy I was talking to?"

Jack growled deep in his throat. He'd get that lousy bastard back for this. "Yes. I know him."

She bit at her fingernail a little, a habit that Jack noticed she had when she didn't want to talk. "Well, he said that it looked like you and Gwen were closer than the normal 'boss-employee' relationship. And then you go and pull this. How is that supposed to look?"

She had a point. But damn Greg for bringing it up! "Susan, I know how it looked – I can't say that I'm sorry enough." There was a pause as she tried to take all of it in – tell herself that he was telling her the whole truth and that he had panicked.

"Okay. But, _please_, nothing like this again?" She felt defeated, but what had he done to deserve this? He had driven an employee that was in labor to the hospital. She could overlook that.

"I promise." He shocked himself by meaning it.

They were drawn out of the moment by the sound of a crash down the hall. "This is all _your_ fault!" It was Rhys' booming voice followed by the sound of a body connecting with a wall.

Jack let go of Susan and the two of them sprinted around the corner to see Owen pinned to the wall. "Andy!" Jack poked his head in the door where the former PC was sitting with Nicole. "Out here now!" Andy was out of the room like a flash. "Grab Rhys!"

Andy put his hands on Rhys' shoulders but was shrugged off as the bigger man went for Owen again. Jack tried to block him, but was pushed roughly aside. Tosh, who was coming back from getting coffee after being kicked out of Gwen's room, saw what was happening and rushed to her husband's aid. Susan grabbed her arm and held her back, afraid that Rhys was so mad that he would battle anyone.

"YOU! You're the one who left the bullet in my wife!" He was poking Owen in the chest now, and Owen was flinching with every contact. "And now it's causing problems! You're gonna hafta answer to me!"

Owen went pale and held his breath, turning his head to the side the best he could. Jack managed to block Rhys as he threw the punch, much to the surprised of everyone involved.

"Rhys, just calm down," Jack coaxed. "Owen did the best he could that day – that was buckshot. It scattered..."

Rhys's nostrils flared as he tried to listen to what Jack was saying, but nothing was getting through. He was fixated on Owen and wasn't going to let up until he had finished with him. Tosh let out a squeak and Susan put her arms around her for comfort. Jack and Andy were on either side of him, still trying to pry the bigger man off the smaller.

"Let's go sit with Nikki," Susan suggested quietly to Tosh, turning her in that direction. "Jack and Andy can handle this..."

Rhys went for Owen again, and Jack grabbed for his arm, only just managing to catch it. "Let go of me, Harkness! You're already on my shit list!" Rhys pulled his hand back and glared at the man in front of him. Without his greatcoat on, he looked pretty much like anyone else. Rhys supposed he could take him. He made to swing on Jack and got surprised by the punch that came form another direction. He went down and Jack looked over to see that Owen was rubbing his knuckles.

"I think I broke my hand!" He whined, cradling his digits gingerly. "But he's worse off..."

Rhys was slumped against the wall, knocked out. Jack was impressed and high-fived Owen on his good side before looking over at Andy. "Someone needs to check on Gwen."

"I'll do it," Andy volunteered and Jack agreed. "And you need to get that seen about, Owen."

"Right. Just let Tosh look at it then." He crossed to the room where Nikki was to find his wife.

Jack stood alone in the hall for what seemed like an eternity. How he could have been so stupid today, he still didn't know. He had almost messed up and lost Susan. Looking over to Rhys, he wondered if he should have someone see to him. Owen showed up as if on cue.

"I'll...uh...just look him over. Can you help me get him into a chair?" Jack nodded and they got him into a seat in the hall.

Owen had just begun the examination when the sir was pierced by the sound of a wail. One of the doctors working for the hospital poked their head out. "Is Rhys Williams out here?" she noticed the man in the chair starting to come around.

"Huh?" He clutched at his head, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he remembered and bolted upright. "Is it Gwennie? Is she all right?"

The doctor smiled at him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's just fine, Mr. Williams. And so is your baby girl. You really should come and meet her."

Rhys looked up to see Owen and Jack looming above him and broke into a grin so wide it scared the other men. "No harm, yeah?" They smiled back and nodded, helping him to his feet.

"No harm," Jack agreed, talking out his cell as it rang. "Harkness."

"Jack, it's Erin. We have a bit of trouble here. You _might_ want to come home."


	21. Jack VS John

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – okay – now dealing with a situation I set up at the end of another chapter back there.**

"What's wrong?" Jack threw the door open and rushed over to where Erin sat on the couch, the older boy asleep on her lap, all legs and arms.

"Nothing now." Ianto walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands. "There's coffee in there if anyone wants some."

"I would _murder_ for a cup," Erin went to move the child from her lap.

"Nothing doing." Ianto frowned at her. "You want tea?"

Erin glared at him with a look that made Jack shiver. "You want to try that again?"

Ianto sighed. "How many times are we going to go through this, _Cariad_?"

"As many times as it takes you to realize that there are far worse things that I could be doing, _Glas Cheruau_..." She smiled brightly up at him.

Jack and Susan stood back, watching with amusement. Jack came to take the child from her, straining a little, expecting him to be lighter. Susan frowned when she saw his face. She was sure she had seen it before. Jack had a lot of explaining to do, she feared. But all that took a back burner to the conversation that was unfolding in front of them.

"Please, Ianto, my sweet sweet coffee angel. I _need_ coffee!" Erin was now trying to fall at his feet and grip his pants.

The Welshman looked down at her, a bemused smile creeping across his face, his own coffee mug in hand. "Give me one good reason and I'll consider it."

The woman at his feet stood to her knees and did an eerie impression of her fiancées arched eyebrow. "It's an aphrodisiac?"

Ianto choked and blushed. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, teaboy." She challenged, rising to his level.

"Erin..." He cleared his throat.

She put her hands in a begging gesture in front of her. "_Please_?" She smiled big at him.

"I'm giving in, but not for the reason you think, Jack." He shot a look at the man, who was now hiding a laugh in the child on his shoulder, before going to get it for her.

"He's _so_ going for that reason." Jack chuckled, shifting the weight he was holding. "I'm going to go put this sack of potatoes in our bed, then I'll be back to explain."

"I was hoping you would say that." Susan slumped onto the couch beside where Erin was now sitting. "My brain hurts."

"Tell me about it." Erin looked over at her friend. "I had to make sure two very energetic versions of the same boy didn't touch each other. Not fun."

"So this isn't just a hallucination that Joey got bigger. Do you know what's going on?" Susan rubbed her eyes.

"Okay," Erin sighed and turned her body. "The best I can figure out about this is that that child that Jack just took in the other room was Joey – just an older version of."

"Right. I should have expected it, I guess," She shrugged.

Jack was coming back down the hall, having changed into his pajamas when there was a knock on the door. Ianto came out of the kitchen to answer it out of habit, a steaming mug for Erin in his hands. She took it from him and kissed him for his efforts as Jack went to the door.

He peeked out a bit before shutting it quickly, a frantic look in his eyes as he turned to Ianto. The other man returned the look and added a nod, drawing the pistol he had concealed.

"You had that on you the whole time?!" Erin was a bit shocked. "One of the boys could have gotten it and..."

Ianto held up and hand to halt her and she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before rolling her eyes.

"What is it, Jack?" Susan whispered, going to stand behind him.

"Susan," he bent to look in her eyes, "I want you to answer the door while we cover it. Can you do that?"

"Uh, yeah." She frowned at him like he had lost his mind. "I think maybe I can handle that." Jack nodded and produced his Webly. "Okay, now that was just plain weird. I think we need to talk about weapons in the house." She turned to the door and looked out the peep-hole. Standing there was a well-cut man wearing jeans and a red band jacket. He was curiously good looking, and she had the feeling she had seen him before.

"Jack, come on, I know you're in there. I saw you." His voice had a touch of a local-sounding accent, but nothing Susan could place right off. Jack motioned for her to open the door.

"Hello?" She peeked out. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," his tone was formal and she got the impression that he was a lot like Jack in the suaveness department. "I need to speak with the man of the house."

Susan turned from him, trying to hide a smile. "Jack, I think there's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Let him in," Jack instructed, never losing the grip on his gun. Ianto followed suit. Erin made note of the cute way his head went to the side when he was concentrating as she sank back as far as she could into the couch.

"Awww, now, isn't that sweet? The Harkness family. Or is that a group of Harkni?" John looked at a picture of the four of them that was framed near the door. "Anyway, I can see that there are a couple missing..."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man in warning. John smiled his most charming smile and looked over to Susan when he heard her speak.

"What does he mean, Jack?" She was frowning.

"He should keep his mouth shut if he knows what is good for him," Jack spat like venom.

"That's right, _you_ don't like paradoxes, do you, love?" John plopped on the couch beside Erin and motioned for Susan to join him. "Come on, let's all watch a movie or something."

Jack and Ianto had only moved their weapons, never losing the clean shot they could get on the man. "Susan, Erin, maybe you guys can, uh..." Jack could think of no good reason for them to leave other than they needed to.

"Hot coffee in the kitchen," Ianto muttered down the barrel of his gun, sure his fiancée had heard him.

"We are _sooo_ there!" Erin pulled Susan with her out of the room before Ianto had a chance to change his mind.

"You can lower the guns, boys," John put his arms across the back of the couch. "I'm not here to hurt you, just to remind Jack that he needs to get that little boy to his friends to take back. Wouldn't be easy to keep him apart for more than a day. Oh, and you'll need this." John was holding out something that looked like a miniature wrist strap.

Jack lowered his gun, but didn't put it away. He motioned for Ianto to let it go. "Why did you do it? Or more importantly – How?!" He took the leather band he was being offered.

John shrugged. "Simple bootstrap paradox. I'm surprised at you, Jack..."

"But that breaks the Second law of thermodynamics!" Ianto cut in, hand still on the hilt of his gun as it sat in his holster.

Captain Hart leaned forward and held his hands out, palm side up, wrists together. "Arrest me then, PC Scientist!"

"I don't even see how..." Jack was trying to process what was happening. The strap he was holding was a beautiful piece of work. He turned it over to see the Torchwood stamp on the back.

"Come on!" John relaxed back. "The Novikov Self-Consistency Principle? Jack, we learned all this together – or were you too busy studying me?" He pursed his lips, making Jack shudder a bit. "Sheesh, domesticity has made you all soft in the head!"

"John, why are you here?" Jack took a seat in the overstuffed chair near the couch. "Short version."

Ianto sat directly opposite Jack, but was on the guard. This man was unpredictable, and, while Jack may be able to forgive and forget, that was not really Ianto's cup of tea.

"Jack, I _had_ to if I ever expected to spend any time with you." He reached to put his hand on Jack's knee but the Time Agent shied away.

"I'm not following." He was getting agitated with him.

"You remember the time loop we were caught in?" He was all but batting his eyelashes.

"Yes." The response was harsh and cold.

"Where did you think it came from? You think those things happen on their own? I don't think so, my good man..." He was smug now, Ianto noticed. And Ianto had never more wanted to slap that look from someone's face.

"Jesus, John," Jack groaned.

"Well, I had already done it, so I had to! Not really all that messy. Simple fix. And the brilliant part is that we both had a hand in it! You want to be with me."

"Like a dog wants fleas." Jack muttered, standing and pulling John roughly to his feet. "You are going to turn around and leave. And I am not going to see you again!"

"What's wrong, pookie? You don't love me anymore?" He put on his best striken face.

Jack only tried to burn a hole through the man's skull with his gaze. But, it appeared, he had not magically been granted those powers. "John, leave now. Don't bother my family again or you'll be sorry. I mean it."

John moved away from his former partner, but not before embracing him in a one-sided hug. "I'll see you around then." He waked to the door and opened it before fiddling with his wrist strap. "Oh, yeah, and I'll give Grey your regards. Tell him his nieces and nephew say hello..." And with that, he was gone.

"Grey?" Ianto questioned, finally letting go of his firearm. "What did he mean?"

"I can't explain now, Yan. I've got to see an alien about a boy." Jack went into the kitchen to talk to Susan. "Susan, go in the bedroom and give that sleeping boy in there a kiss. You'll see him again in a year or so."

She didn't ask questions, just went down the hall with Jack on her heels. He watched as she placed a kiss on the boys cheek and brushed the blonde hair from his face. "He'll be fine." jack was fastening the wrist strap on him as she said her goodbyes.

"Jack, where are you taking him?" Susan felt suddenly protective.

He scooped the boy in his arms and smiled. "To Taryn and the Doctor. Best hands I could put him in. They'll make sure you never miss him in the future. I promise." And then he was out the door before she could talk him out of it.

Jack placed the sleeping boy in the carseat before taking a long look at him. There was something about him that tugged so hard at Jack's heart. And what was it that John had said – 'there are a couple missing' – what was that supposed to mean. He figured it was to throw him off, but one could never be sure. He couldn't waste another minute if he was going to catch the Doctor though. He knew they would be leaving the reception any minute now. He put the SUV in gear and sped to the place in the Plass where he knew the TARDIS usually sat before slipping into the rift.

He got there with time to spare – The Doctor and Taryn were just returning. "Hey there, Jackie!" the tall brunette hailed as she and The Doctor collapsed into giggles on one another. The Doctor had a tie around his head, a sure sign that he had had one two many banana daiquiris. "You bring that kid back?"

"Uh, you guys have been drinking," he pointed out the obvious, clutching the child closer to him as the boy shivered.

"And 'you guys' -" the Doctor pointed wildly about, earning another giggle from his companion, "have not been drinking enough." Jack could have sworn he heard the Timelord hiccup before continuing. "You are behind.'

"And _what_ a behind!" Taryn added, going around the former Time Agent to admire. "Jesus, Jackie, do you realize you could calibrate instruments by that thing?! Susan is very very lucky..."

"Doc," Jack tried to bring his friend back. "I have a favor to ask."

"Not me." The Doctor put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You want the Doctor from three days ago, let me take you too him..." He was vaguely aware that he was being pushed into the blue box.

In no time at all, Taryn and the Timelord were standing at the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers and laughing. Jack was only a little concerned when he felt the soft thump of a landing. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that they were better at this inebriated.

Jack dashed out of the door of one TARDIS and onto the one directly across from it.

"It's..." he heard the Doctor start to explain, but the alien was cut off by the TARDIS door opening and Jack Harkness rushing in with a small boy.

"No time to explain!" He panted, pushing the boy into Taryn's arms and running back to the door. "Put him back!"

"Well, Jack, he's not a sack of flour!" Taryn called after him. "And who is he?" But it was no use, the former Time Agent was already out the door, and the box was moving.

He dashed back across to the waiting TARDIS and found that Taryn had made herself cozy on the jumpseat and was already dozing off as the Doctor jumped around, trying to sober himself. "Ready to go then?" He asked Jack.

Jack nodded and took hold of he console for support as the TARDIS whooshed to life. "Will he be okay?"

The Doctor looked up from what he was doing. "Yeah, he's a good kid. We took him a few places, but we got him back an hour after he was taken, safe and sound to your little Hub." He thought for a moment. "Quite a shock to see him at the wedding again. Really should try not to loop like that, Jack, my boy. Could cause a time loop."

"So I've heard," his hands went to his hips. "Can you just get me home?"

"We're already there." The door opened to the SUV and Jack said his own goodbyes before getting in the vehicle and heading home. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do to Susan, but not for a year or better. Tonight, all he needed to do was go home and drop in bed beside her. And he couldn't wait to do just that.


	22. Susan VS Andrea

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – had a tough time starting this one. Hope it's good. **

Gwen settled back into her pillows and smiled. She was feeling a lot better than she had been, now that the pain killers they had given her had kicked in and she had been to sleep. When she had awoken, she had turned her head to see Rhys holding a tiny bundle and humming to the life contained within. She smiled sleepily and coughed, making the both of them jump.

"Good morning, _Mum_," Rhys greeted, his smile taking his whole face. "Sleep well?"

Gwen nodded and poked her chin out trying to get a better look at the baby. Rhys took the hint and brought her closer, pulling the blanket back. There she was, as perfect as Gwen had imagined her, a full head of dark hair. Rhys placed her into her mothers arms and stepped back, looking for the camera he had brought with him.

"She's perfect," Gwen cooed, putting her finger in the baby's small palm. "Has she been sleeping?"

The new father nodded. "Still haven't seen those eyes of hers." He smiled warmly. "Been wanting to."

As if on cue, the baby yawned and stretched before opening her eyes cautiously and looking around the best she could at her surroundings. Rhys let out a mock sigh and Gwen frowned at him. "What was that, then?"

"Glad they aren't blue or that Harkness would have a lot of explaining to do..." he quipped, pulling her in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey now," she laughed back. "This one is all you. Poor girl is built for Rugby..." she smiled down at the infant before whispering. "Don't mean it, love, but someone has to take the piss out of Da..."

There was a commotion outside the room and the new parents looked at one another, guessing correctly that they were about to have visitors. Tosh and Owen were the first in the room, and Tosh's face lit up when she saw what Gwen was holding.

"How are you?" Gwen wasn't sure if she was talking to her or the baby, but she answered for the both of them.

"Tired. But grateful to your husband." Owen beamed back at them before taking his own look and brushing a finger on the baby's cheek.

"You want to hold her, Tosh?" But she was already pushing her into her friend's waiting arms as she answered. Gwen clasped her hands near her mouth and tried not to cry as she watched the other woman coo over the baby. Even Owen, who was now draped over his new wife, was doing his fair bit of fussing over the baby.

"What's this then?" Jack strode in, a big bunch of flowers in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. "Uncle Jack doesn't get to be the first to hold her? That hardly seems fair." He sweep past Tosh and Owen and went straight to Gwen to give her a kiss on the cheek. After putting the bear beside her, he offered his empty hand to Rhys, who took it and shared a goofy smile with the captain. By this time, Susan and the kids had come into the room and Tallulah was looking over the baby as Tosh rocked her. Joey, who had his finger firmly planted in his mouth in a show of confusion, looked a bit put out that he was not the center of attention for once. Gwen smiled and held her arms out to the little boy, who gladly went to her.

"See my baby, Joey? She's very small and will need you to look after her while she's getting big. Do you think you can do that?" Gwen put her arms around the toddler and pointed as she talked so he would understand who she was talking about. Joey looked for a moment before turning back to the Welshwoman and nodding earnestly. She chuckled and hugged him close. "Thank you – a lot like Jack. Somebody is doing something right..."

Jack heard her and reached to ruffle the boy's hair. "He's a fast learner, all right..."

Ianto and Erin came in, Erin holding two take-out coffee cups and smiling. "We figured that everyone would be bringing gifts for the baby," she explained. "We thought we'd treat mom and dad." She handed one to Gwen and the other over to Rhys, who took it and drank deeply before groaning a thanks to the two of them. "I can see you needed it..."

"Is that her?" Ianto was standing over the shoulder that Owen wasn't and peering at the small squirming bundle. "She's just beautiful, you two."

"Thank you." Gwen looked over at Rhys again. "We think we'll keep her."

There was a small laugh in the room that Nicole and Andy walked in on. "How is the new mother?" Andy asked, going to kiss her on the cheek. "And the father?" He offered a hand to Rhys. Rhys took it, admitting to himself that Andy was an all right guy after all. "We brought you lunch." Nicole handed over a bag with a few things from the couple's favorite restaurant.

"Figured you'd be hungry," Nicole explained. Joey thrust his arms out at her and she took him from Gwen, placing the boy on her hip.

"I'll go get ours then, Tosh?" Owen asked, letting go of the tiny hand he had been rubbing.

"I'll go too," She volunteered, looking at Ianto to hold the baby.

A panicked look crossed the man's face as he realized he had never held a baby before. He had never held a baby before and he was going to be a father. He looked at the bundle wrapped in fluffy pink fleece that he had been handed. "Erin," he squeaked. "Help. I've never done this before."

Erin smiled and went to put her arms under his, taking the weight of the baby. "You're going to have to learn, glas cheruau," she cooed at the two of them, neither moving their arms. "But you're doing good so far..."

Gwen held back the tears that seeing the other couple holding her daughter brought. She turned to Rhys to find him in as much awe as she was.

"And me without my camera!" Jack bustled over to the scene, seeing Ianto get more and more nervous thinking about how heavy his situation had become in so short a time. "I'll take that – thank you very much..." He extracted the baby from the couple and turned to Susan. "Have you seen her?"

"Not yet, was wondering if 'she' had a name..." She crossed to stand near the Captain.

Gwen looked up at her husband and they spoke in chorus. "Amber Suzette Williams." There was a sigh from the child as she heard her name, as if grateful for the introduction.

Susan reached to touch Amber's head and the downy black hair that covered it. "Can you smell her? That 'new baby' smell?" She looked at Tallulah, who was now beside her.

Jack laughed. "With men, it's 'new car smell' – women get 'new baby'." He looked again over at Susan, who was practically itching to get her hands on the child he was holding. Jack passed her over and watched as she inhaled the girl's head and smiled.

Owen and Tosh returned with the car seat that they had gotten the couple to congratulate their new addition. "And look who we found," Owen added, motioning to the door where Anwen and Andrea stood.

"Hey big sis!" Anwen jogged in and threw her arms around her. "Where is that adorable niece that I was hearing stories about in the elevator?"

"I have her." Susan offered the child to the younger Cooper sister. "Time you met Amber."

Anwen took her and cooed softly. Andrea walked over to Jack and hugged him before moving to talk to Gwen. "How are doing? Anything you need?"

Gwen smiled up at her sister's co-worker, noticing know that she knew her secret how much the woman resembled Jack. "No, actually, all of the bases seem to be covered."

"That would be Jack's influence." Andrea remarked. "Or Ianto's..." She winked and smiled at the new mother, knowing she understood her. "Anyway, congratulations."

Jack's phone rang and he excused himself, earning a sharp look from Susan, but shrugging it off. "Harkness."

"Ahhh, Jack - just the man I needed to speak to." The male voice on the other end was coated in business. "Look, I need to talk to you about some of the things that you are changing over there at your facility. Tamsin says that she has picked up some info in the wire and I need to verify."

Jack silently cursed, but spoke to him. "Right. Next week good? I may be free on Thursday. I'll have Ianto get ba-"

Greg cut him off. "Now. I need to see you now." His voice went deeper and Jack couldn't be sure, but he may have shivered a little bit at the tone change. "Can you meet me?"

Jack shook his head. "Yes." He was instantly mad at himself, but couldn't stop. "Where?" He looked down the hall to be sure no one was listening.

"Meet me at our bar." He laughed at Jack's willingness to comply.

"Our bar? We don't have a bar." Jacks voice was flat. He ran his hand through his hair.

"After tonight we will. See you there." The phone went dead before Jack could take it back. He walked back into the room to find that Susan had gotten hold of the baby again and was bouncing her as she talked to Andrea. "I have to go. Business." He bent to kiss her, briefly smelling the sweet that was Amber.

"Jack," Susan all but pouted. "Can't it wait?"

"Andrea, can you take them home?" was the answer that Jack gave, trying not to look Susan in the eyes.

"Sure, what's wrong? Anything that Myles needs to know about?" She was instantly on guard, reaching for her phone.

"Protocols and procedures for Torchwood Three. No big deal. Making sure we are prepared for me to leave for a bit." Jack winked at her. "No need to call Myles."

"I could go if-" Ianto started, but was cut off by the look Erin gave him. "-if I was crazy..."

Erin smiled at him sweetly.

"I'll be fine. Meet you at home." He kissed her again and ruffled both Tallulah and Joey's hair before moving to the doorway. "Congratulations again, Gwen and Rhys. She's really beautiful."Then he was gone, leaving a heavy silence that was taken by the baby, who began to wail.

Susan handed her back to her mother. "I think maybe we should go home now. Joey didn't get his nap and, well, to be honest, I'll bet this is wearing Gwen out."

Gwen smiled and nodded, blushing a bit. "But thank you for coming."

Everyone said their goodbyes to the new family in turn. Erin and Ianto giving hugs where appropriate, Owen and Tosh whispering blessings, and Anwen threatening to kidnap her new niece. Andrea, Tallulah and Susan stood off to the side, waving at everyone before heading out the door to the waiting car.

"Here it is." Andrea indicated the car she had rented. "It's not the best thing, but it's good for getting us around. And it has a built-in car seat."

"Shit, that's what Jack forgot..." Susan slapped her forehead. "I swear, that man..."

Andrea laughed. She knew how Jack was – she had heard stories from people who knew him as she grew up. "He's always been like that, if it helps."

"Not really a comfort, but thanks for trying." Susan got the kids situated and got into the passenger side. "Do you know where you're going?"

"It's programed into my phone's GPS system. Anwen did it." Andi explained to her with a shrug. "That's what she does."

"Anwen is Gwen's sister, right?" Susan looked over at the driver, who was concentrating.

"Yeah, that's right." Andi had her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she drove, her eyebrows knit together. "Dammit! How do you people drive over here?"

"I don't." Susan stated simply. "Jack does."

"Ahhh...the ego rears it's ugly head." Andi laughed. "I know how that is."

"Listen, how well do you know Jack?" She had heard him talk about her and hoped she wasn't in the car with another of his exes. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I know more stories about him than I know him. I just met him recently." She smiled over at Susan when they stopped at a light. "But it's not what you think."

"Okay then – you know him, but you haven't known him long." She checked to see if that was right and Andrea nodded. "And you have never been romantically linked?"

"No." Andi pulled a face. "Ewww. That's just – yuck!"

"He's not _that_ bad." Susan muttered. "Oh my Gods! What do you know about him?"

"Take it easy. It's all very simple." Andi turned onto the street where Susan lived. She didn't speak again until they were in front of the house. It was then that she turned to her. "Susan, I am going to tell you something that you are not going to believe in a million years."

Susan steeled herself. "Andrea, I live with Jack Harkness. There isn't much I won't believe."

"He's my dad." She smiled back at the other woman and, suddenly, it was all too clear. There was a striking resemblance to the man that she now shared her bed with.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask how. He has a lot of explaining to do, that's all I'm saying." She opened the door. "Thanks for the ride. Kids – out of the car." For some reason, she felt betrayed and she fought with herself to keep from yelling at Andrea. It wasn't her fault after all. Numb, she walked to the door. How was it that Jack neglected to introduce them?


	23. Susan VS Jack

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to say that I own the characters here, I only own a handful – Please don't hate Jack. He can't help himself.**

"Jack ," Greg said, reaching for his drink, "I can't believe you showed up."

A slow grin started across Jack's face. "I almost didn't."

"Then why?" He played with a stray piece of dark hair that had fallen on the other man's forehead.

Jack, thought for a moment, propping himself up in a mirror image of Greg. "I don't know, actually."

"You're a liar, Captain Jack Harkness." And he was. He told Susan that this was about business, and the closest they had come to talking about anything having to do with Torchwood was when he had accidentally called the other man 'Ianto' in a fit of passion.

"So are you, Gregory Farmer," he shot back. "What did _you_ tell Matt?"

Greg's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Told him it was top secret. Classified." A little chuckle followed. "Though he'll probably find out when he talks to Tam. But that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Jack sighed and fell back on the bed. "I don't think I am."

"What do you mean? You showed up, knowing full well what I wanted." He walked his fingers on Jack's arm.

"And it was a mistake. I need to go." But he didn't move, other than to throw his arm over his eyes.

"You don't seem to be moving too quickly, Captain."

"Shut up, Greg." He hated him right now. He hated himself right now. He hated this situation. He knew he should just get up and go – find someone else to fill in for him – and that was the bitch of it.

"Takes the concept of 'getting inside the Captain' to a new level," Greg muttered sleepily.

"What was that?" Jack was brought out of his thoughts.

"Advice Nigel gave me-" He fixed his face to look like his boss's stern look. "Greg-in order to run Three as tightly as Harkness, you'll need to really get inside the Captain..."

Jack could feel his mouth turn sour. "I don't think this is what he meant at all."

"But it works. I know why they trust you – they all love you." He reached to caress Jack's cheek, and, to his surprise, Jack jumped. "What?"

"I can't. I have a family to get back to." He was up and searching for his clothes, hoping no buttons were missing.

"Give my regards to the missus."

The look Jack gave him would have caused anyone else to shrink back, but not Greg. That bastard merely grinned a charming smile that made Jack, against better judgment, rush forward and capture his lips one more time. "I'm not doing this again," he growled when they broke contact.

"I understand."

"I _can't_, Greg."

"Yeah, yeah...I know. Family and all..."

"It's more than that – so much more," Jack tried to explain.

"If it were more, you wouldn't have come here at all."

"You can't _begin_ to understand."

"Oh, I understand, Jack."

"Shut up, Greg."

"You already said that.

"And I meant it both times."

"Okay." He was silent for a moment, watching Jack get dressed. "Same time next week, then?"

"No. This is _not_ happening again." Jack looked up from buttoning his shirt, suspenders hanging from his pants.

"Okay." But Greg knew, just like Jack, what the truth was.

"I mean it." He was shouldering his suspenders now.

"Fine." Greg smiled in spite of himself.

Jack walked to the door and opened it without looking at Greg. He was most of the way out when he stepped back. Greg was still watching him. "Wednesday." And then he disappeared.

"Hump day." Greg laughed to no one as he fell back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, smiling.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Susan was sitting at the table when he came in. She had her laptop in front of her and stacks of notecards all around. Her coffee mug was within reach and she only paused briefly to look at him over her glasses. "Hey." She said the one word and Jack stopped smiling.

"What?" he asked, taking off his coat.

"Nothing. And hang that up." She started to type again.

"Something is bothering you." Jack slid into the chair across from her.

"Nothing. And you smell like honey again." She never looked up from the keyboard. "Where the hell are these meetings, anyway?"

"At a pub." He steepled his fingers on the table and looked at his hands for a bit, listening to the sound of her typing, noting that she was doing a lot of sighing and backing up. "Susan, what's wrong?"

"Nope, nothing wrong. You might want to get to bed – I know you guys start early in the morning." More typing and backspacing. Jack wondered what it was that she was working on with such a passion that she couldn't spare him even a look.

But he didn't move, he began to stare at her, knowing that she could feel his blue eyes watching her every movement, wondering if he should dare a slight smile to seal the deal.

"Jack, knock it off. I'm not in the mood."

"You're watching your hands. I had no idea that you didn't touch type."

"Shut up." She stopped and spread her hands over the keyboard.

Jack knew an invitation to start or stop a fight when he heard it. Why he chose the former rather than the latter, he _didn't_ know. "Why?"

"Jack, you aren't being honest with me." She took off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He went pale at the thought of her knowing where he had been; knowing why he left the hospital. "How am I not being honest?"

Placing her glasses back on, she closed the laptop and glared at him. "Care to explain Andrea?"

Jack visibly sighed. This was something he _could_ explain – and easily. "Do you remember the night I showed you all those pictures?"

She nodded. "The ones of you."

"Right." He reached for her hand, and found it, but she didn't clutch it back as usual, hers stayed limp in his. "Well, when I said my daughter went into the family business – this was what I meant."

Susan sighed. "But she's not that much younger than you. She should be an old lady now. I am _not_ understanding this _at all_."

"Tosh and I rescued her. Brought her here. I set her up at Torchwood Four." He felt her take hold of his hand.

"Jack, why do I have the feeling that for as long as I know you, I will never fully know you?" She sounded tired and came around the table to stand by him.

"I've lived too long to tell it all." He played with the skirt she was wearing – it was one of his favorites (the one with the giraffes) – as he talked. "Hell, there are parts _I_ don't remember. Don't feel bad." He pulled her onto his lap. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah a little." She laid her head on his shoulder. "But where is that honey smell coming from on you?" She inhaled deeply. "If I didn't know better, I would think it was those pheromones you talk about." She looked him in the eyes, but he was making his surprise at a correct guess. "But, I know from experience that those smell more like chocolate..."

"Chocolate? Really?" He smiled and kissed her neck. "So, is that a bad thing?"

She laughed at him. "Not even! Chocolate – and not diamonds like that song implies – is a girl's best friend!" She smacked playfully at him. "Now, what do you say to going to take a shower and coming to bed?"

"I say yes." He watched as she stood from his lap and walked down the hall, her skirt flowing in a way that made her look as if she were floating. He sighed and got up, pushing the chair in as he stood and making his way to the shower. On the way, he stopped to check in on Joey, who was fast asleep – and Jack had missed their nightly rough-house. He felt like such an ass. How could he tell her about Greg? He couldn't. And that the honey smell was the one that he reserved to use on men he was attracted to. He would call Greg tomorrow and cancel it all. It was not worth losing all of this.


End file.
